THoND2: A Tale Of True Love
by MJDisneyfan4ever
Summary: This takes place two years after the first story. Quasimodo & Natalie are now engaged, & are facing not only the troubles of family disapproval, but a new enemy in Jehan Frollo! The brother of the late minister of justice is out with a vengeance along with his mistress with a bitter love story! Will they tear the two lovers apart? Or will true love conquer all? QuasimodoXOC
1. Chapter 1: Graduations & Proposals

**_Chapter 1: Graduations and Proposals  
_** **  
Natalie's POV**

Two years have gone by since my adventure in the world of " _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_." Those two years were really rough, especially with trying to get school done and trying to get through cross country and track. But throughout all of those years, Quasimodo was there for me and I was there for him. I often visited his world whenever I had the time and he often visited mine. He even met my family at one point and they grew to love him and appreciate him. Everything was great, especially now because I was finally graduating high school.

As I was waiting in line for my name to be called, I looked at the crowd and I saw my family sitting in the top rows. They waved at me and I waved back at them. I felt bad that Quasi couldn't come, but I knew that I would be able to see him after graduation, so I was good.

Then as I got close to the stage, I heard the name,

"Natalie York."

Get called and I heard everyone cheer, mostly my parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and siblings. I went up to the stage, shook the staff and principal's hand and he handed me my diploma. Once I had it in my hand, I turned to the crowd and raised it up with joy as everyone cheered and I climbed down the steps and returned to my seat. And I watched my friends, Irena and Leslie get their diplomas and I cheered for them.

Then after a few minutes, the principal said,

"Class of 2018 please rise." We all rose.

He then said,

"Turn your tassels from the right to the left." We turned them to the left.

And then he finally said,

"Congratulations seniors, class of 2018!"

And with that everybody cheered and we all threw our caps into the air.

Once the graduation music came on, me, Irena, and Leslie ran out of the stadium cheering as I shouted,

"We did it!"

Then we all walked to the basketball court, some to return their rented caps and gowns, but I already bought mine so I was good. I talked with my friends for a while, and we talked about coming over to my house for a party the next day. Then we met up with our families and we all took pictures. After that we said goodbye and we all headed home.

Once we got home, I quickly said hi to my little cousins and I went into my room and put on my crystal necklace. I closed my eyes and thought about how happy Quasi makes me and how excited I am to see him. I felt a warm glow circling around me and once I opened my eyes , I found myself back once again in the bell tower in the world of "The Hunchback of Notre Dame."

As I looked around for Quasi, I suddenly felt huge hands covering my eyes. I immediately knew who it was.

He said, "Guess who!"

I said with a smirk, "Andre the giant."

He laughed in response and said,

"No silly, it's me!"

I laughed and said, "Hey love!"

And we both kissed each other on the cheek. I then said,

"Oh, and I've been meaning to say this since I got here."

And I said with my arms out wide,

"Guess who just graduated!" And I laughed with joy.

He then said,

"Oh my gosh, that's incredible! Four years?"

I said, "I know, I thought I was going to die."

He laughed and said, "But you didn't."

I said,

"I know, and I owe it to you too for helping me get through it."

He then said,

"Oh, but you were strong throughout all of it."

I said,

"Yeah, too strong for my own good."

He patted me on the shoulder in response and said,

"I'm really proud of you."

I said taking his hands, "Thanks."

Then I heard Hugo say, "Now, is that who I think it is?"

I realized what they were going to do, so I said with a light laugh,

"Oh no!"

Then the gargoyles came hopping toward us cheering while Victor held up a sign that said, " _Congratulations Natalie!_ " and Hugo popped open a bottle of apple cider and it shot out as he cheered.

I laughed as Quasi left to go to his workbench and said,

"You guys! You're always up to something aren't you?"

Hugo said, "Hey that's our job."

Laverne chimed in,

"And to make our wonderful girl happy."

I said touched, "Aw, you guys are the best!"

Then Quasi came back and I asked,

"Hey, where did you go?"

He said,

"Oh, I just had to go check on one of the model buildings, to make sure they're in good shape."

To me, that sounded a little bit odd, but I just nodded my head in response.

 **Quasimodo's POV**

I lied. I didn't go to check on the model of Paris, I actually went to go get a small pouch that held something important. I've been thinking about it for two months, but I wasn't sure about how she would react or what she'd say. But after some convincing from the gargoyles, I finally decided that I was going to do it. But I had to find the perfect moment to do it and I felt that tonight, when Natalie was feeling the best that she's ever felt, it would be the perfect moment. So as she was talking with the gargoyles, I quickly tucked the pouch away inside of my tunic and I went back to join them.

 **Natalie's POV**

I knew that was a little bit odd for Quasi to check on his model of Paris, especially because they're always in good condition. But I was just so happy, so I just decided to brush it off and move on.

Then he said,

"Oh, t-there's something that I want to show you."

Curious to what he wanted me to see, I asked,

"Well okay, what is it?"

He said, "You'll see."

And with that, we walked over to a ladder and climbed up to where the bells were.

Once we got there, I saw this shiny gold bell with something sparkling underneath. Amazed, I asked walking towards it,

"Wow, I've never seen this bell before. Is it new?"

He answered,

"Yes, it just came in this week. Her name is La Fidele, the faithful one."

I nodded and said, "Ah, well it's certainly amazing."

Quasi said,

"Yeah, and you should check out the inside too. It's really beautiful."

I said, "Well alright."

And we both went inside of the bell and I was purely amazed at what I saw.

The whole inside was covered in jewels and there were patterns interred, like it was just so beautiful and so shiny.

I said in amazement,

"Oh my God! This is incredible!" As I touched one of the jewels.

He said, "I know."

I then said,

"Oh, I can only imagine how long it took to actually make it."

He then said,

"Well, however long it took, it did seem to come out perfectly in the end."

I nodded and said, "Yeah." in response.

Then I saw Quasi walk out from underneath the bell and I did the same. As I continued to look at the bell, I heard him say,

"T-The sun is getting ready to set."

I looked up through the window and I saw that the sun was starting to set, and I said,

"Ah, you're right."

He asked, "Do you want to watch it?"

I said, "Sure, race you up there!"

And I laughed as I started running up to the roof. He laughed and said as he shook his head,

"Hey! Wait up!"

And he started racing after me, jumping from beam to beam.

Once I got to the top, I saw Quasi sitting on the roof. He asked with a light laugh,

"What took you so long?"

I said shaking my head with a smirk,

"Hey, you're the one that has climbing abilities."

He said as he gave me a hand up onto the roof,

"And you're the one that has running abilities."

I added,

"Yeah, thanks to cross country and track." And I sat down beside him and we began to watch the sunset.

We snuggled into each other as we saw the sun go down and the sky turn an orange, pinkish color.

I said,

"It's the most beautiful sunset that I've ever seen."

Quasi said,

"Yeah, It's probably the best one that we've had in a long time." I nodded in response.

I then said, "It's a new day Quasimodo, it's a new start."

He asked, "What do you mean?"

I said,

"I mean, I feel like my life has finally begun. Like, I'm not a child anymore. Well, even if I still act like one sometimes, and even though I'll actually become one in a few days, I feel like I finally am one. That I can actually make my own decisions and be free."

He asked, "Do you like it here?"

I said,

"I love it here, I mean it's a beautiful place, it has great people, and it feels like a dream just being here, and when I'm here with you, I feel like my whole life is complete."

He smiled and said,

"I love you too." And he kissed my forehead.

He then took a deep breath and said,

"Natalie, when I'm with you, I feel like I can do anything. That I can ring a million bells, or that I could do a back flip. And when I'm with you, I-I don't feel so alone."

Touched, I said,

"Oh Quasimodo, I feel the same way."

He then asked as he reached into his tunic and pulled out some sort of pouch,

"But I gotta know, would you spend the rest of your life here? With me?"

I said,

"Oh, absolutely. To just get away from all of the craziness in my world, and to be here, with you."

He then asked,

"Is that a promise?"

And in that moment, I saw the ring and I stood up in shock.

It was an emerald ring, that was surrounded by small diamonds, but I didn't care what it looked like, I was just blown away by the fact that he actually did it. With tears rushing to my eyes, I said,

"Y-You're kidding!" And a sob escaped my throat.

He then said as he got on one knee and shook his head,

"No, I'm not."

He then said smiling as he held out the ring and took my hand,

"Natalie, will you marry me?"

Two sobs broke out and I finally said crying,

"Yes!"

And with that, Quasi pulled me in for a tight hug and I cried tears of joy as we embraced. He then slipped the ring onto my finger and it was a perfect fit. I shed a few tears as I looked at, this is real, it's all so real. Then I leaned my forehead against his and he whispered,

"I love you."

I whispered, "I love you too, now and forever!"

And we kissed. My whole life has now changed, I now felt happy, I felt free.


	2. Chapter 2: New Enemies & Ruined Parties

**_Chapter 2: New Enemies and Ruined Parties_** ****

 **Jehan's POV**

My life has been filled with nothing but pain and misery. But it hasn't always been that way though, it use to be great, it use to be full of luxury. With my brother by my side and the greatest home in the world, I had all that I wanted. Then I got myself into drinking and partying with gypsies and nobles. My brother disapproved of it all, especially the archdeacon at the time. Then one day, I hooked up with a gypsy woman and it was my brother's birthday, so I thought I would give my brother a special surprise. But instead, he went ballistic and sold me out to the archdeacon. I was then kicked out, along with the gypsy woman.

Before we left, my brother came out and tried to apologize, but I was so angry that I told him off and left with the gypsy woman. We traveled to many places and everything was great, until she got pregnant and left me for another gypsy man. After that, my drinking began to get worse, and I lost all of my money. I came back to Notre Dame to beg my brother for forgiveness, but instead he kicked me out and disowned me. But before I left, I noticed a small hunched figure hiding behind him. He was smaller than any child that I've seen on the streets, and more disfigured and deformed than any of them. He didn't even look or seem human.

I tried to ask my brother more about him, but he banished me onto the streets. That was the last time that I ever saw my brother. For the next few years, I was living out on the streets begging for coins. It was a miserable life, I was scorned by the nobles, I was even mocked by the gypsies. I thought my pain and misery would never end. That was until a noble woman came up to me one day with some money and a bottle of wine. She took me out of the streets and brought me into a home and gave me shelter. She said her reason for doing it wasn't because she loved me, but it was because she had pity on me. Her life was a different story, especially her love life, but it was filled with as much pain and misery as mine.

Her love story was a bitter one. She fell in love with a soldier and the captain of the guard in France, and to her, their love was bliss. Then one day, he fell in love with a gypsy woman and he left her. She was heartbroken, she became bitter and she hasn't ever fallen in love again since.

As for me, life was starting to turn around and everything was great. But I always wondered about what had happened to my brother, what had he become? Especially that little hunchbacked child, he always sounded suspicious to me.

My answer finally came one day when one of my servants handed me a note. It said that my brother has been killed from the top of Notre Dame during a fight with the hunchback and two other girls. I always knew there was something suspicious about that monster. In anger, I crumbled up the note, threw it to ground and banged my head on the table.

I then heard the door open and I saw my beautiful mistress walk in, Fleur-de-Lys. She came over with a bottle of wine and sarcastically asked,

"What is it now, your grace?"

I groaned and said, "I'm not in the mood for it, harpy."

She then snarled,

"You dare speak to me like that?! After all I've done for you?! If it wasn't for me, you'd still be begging for scraps in the streets!"

I sighed and said,

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just received a letter informing me about my brother's death."

She looked down at the crumbled note and asked,

"You mean this?"

I answered, "Yeah." I took the wine and poured it into my goblet as Fleur picked up the note and read it.

As I took a sip out of the goblet, I heard her say,

"Hm. Oh yeah, I remember this. I heard about it two years ago."

In shock, I spat out the wine and asked,

"What?! Well why didn't you tell me about this sooner?!"

She answered,

"You were going through enough problems in your life, and I felt that it would've made it worse if I told you."

I took deep breathes and asked, "What more do you know about this?"

She answered,

"Well not much except for the fact that the hunchback or Quasimodo, had a part in Frollo's death."

When she said that, my anger got worse and I snapped,

"Oh, that little monster! I always knew that he would be trouble right from the start! I swear, I'll have my revenge if it's the last thing I do!"

And I banged my fists on the table.

I then thought about what he could be doing now, what's his life like now?

I then asked, "What more do you know about him?"

She said,

"Well nothing much, except for the fact that he's now engaged to some woman."

Once I heard that, I laughed and asked,

"You must be joking! That monster? Engaged?"

She then said, "No I'm serious, the news of it just hit this morning."

I then thought for a minute and asked,

"And what do you know about her?"

She said,

"All I know is that she came from somewhere else, and she also had a part in Frollo's death."

I nodded and said with a sinister grin,

"Well then, I guess they're both going to get a surprise that they'll never except."

I then got another idea and I turned my attention to Fleur and said,

"You know Fleur, I shouldn't be the only one having all the fun."

She asked as she poured more wine into my goblet,

"Oh? And what do you mean by that?"

I explained,

"Well, since I'm getting vengeance for my poor brother's death, I suggest that you'd do the same."

She asked, "Oh, and who do you suppose that would be?"

As she was about to walk out of the door, I said,

"Oh, maybe that old captain of the guard that left you years ago."

She paused and then said,

"I don't know what you're talking about."

I then said, "Are you sure? I believe I remember his name."

She then said, "Don't say it!"

I then said digging further, "Ah, I remember, it had to have been-"

She said, "Don't!"

I then said, "Phoebus."

And in that moment, she turned around and snapped,

"I told you to never to say that name in this house!"

I jumped back in shock. She started panting with fury. She then regained her composure and said,

"Look, that was a part of my past that I don't want to go back to."

She then sighed and said,

"That man, he hurt me. And he left me for other women. Especially for that, gypsy witch!"

I then said as I walked up to her and I wrapped my arms around her,

"Well don't you see? If I can get payback at the hunchback and the girl for killing my brother, then you can get payback on that scumbag. The one that hurt you years ago."

She nodded her head in response and asked,

"Alright, what's your plan?"

I simply answered,

"Well, we wait. And once the timing is right, we'll strike, right when they least expect it."

 **Natalie's POV**

I stayed the night in the bell tower with Quasi. Then the next morning, I had to get ready to head back into my world for my graduation party. I planned to share the news of our engagement to everyone at the party. I wanted Quasi to come so we can share the news together, but he had to stay behind so he could help prepare for the Feast of Fools, which was tomorrow and I was actually dancing in it. Esmeralda couldn't dance in it this year because she's got her hands full with her son Zephyr, who was now about a year old.

As I was about to leave, I was putting on my ring and I looked at it. I was really nervous about sharing the news about our engagement to everybody, especially my family, what would they say? I saw Quasi walking up to me and he asked,

"Are you ready for your party?"

I answered laughing lightly, "No, not really."

He asked with a concerned look, "How come?"

I sighed and said,

"I don't know, I mean I'm just nervous about telling my family about our engagement, I mean like what are they going to say?"

He then said taking my hand,

"Don't worry about it, my dear. Look, no matter what happens, I'll always love you."

I sighed and said,

"Oh, I wish you could come so we could share the news together."

He said,

"I know. I'll tell you what, after your party, we'll spend the whole day together, and if you want, you can bring some of your other friends over too. It'll be fun."

I smiled and said,

"Alright, that sounds good. I'll see you in a little bit."

He nodded and said, "Alright."

And we both kissed each other goodbye.

Then we let go of each other's hand and I took a few steps back. I then closed my eyes and I thought about how happy I am to see my family and friends and how excited I am to share my news with them. And I felt the same warm glow circling around me and once I opened my eyes, I was back in my room in old world.

As I straightened myself out, I heard a bark and all of a sudden, I saw my dog Janie come in and she started jumping all over me. I picked her up and she started licking my face as I said through my laughter,

"Okay!, Okay Janie, I missed you too!"

And I smiled at her as she grinned at me.

Then I heard two girls calling me, "Nat? Natalie?"

I recognized them and said,

"Irena! Leslie! I'm in here!"

They rushed in and I said, "Hey guys."

Irena said, "Hey Nat."

Leslie said, "Hey."

Irena then asked, "Where were you?"

Leslie added,

"Yeah, everyone's waiting for you at your party."

I answered,

"Oh, I stayed the night in the bell tower."

Irena asked, "Oh, seeing Quasimodo again?"

I said, "Yeah, it was grand."

Leslie asked, "What happened?"

I said,

"I'll tell you all about it later, and I actually have an important announcement to make to everybody."

Irena asked, "What is it?"

I said, "You'll see."

I then asked as I looking at myself,

"Oh gosh! I got to go get a dress! Can you guys give me a minute?"

They nodded and Irena said, "Oh yeah, sure."

And they walked out of the room and closed the door to get ready.

Once I walked out, I was in a short purple dress with a black ribbon tied around it, and I was in black high heels. I met up with my friends in the living room and I asked,

"How do I look?"

Leslie said, "Oh my gosh, you look so pretty!"

Irena said, "Yeah you look great, come on!"

And with that, we all walked out into the backyard. Once we got there, my Dad said,

"Oh look everybody, it's Natalie!"

And everyone shouted, "Yay!"

And I smiled and waved as I walked over to everybody. For the next few minutes I chatted with my distant cousins and my other family members. I told my parents about where I was and that I had a really important announcement to share with everyone later. My parents said I could share the news as soon as we started cutting the cake.

After a few minutes we cut the cake and after we ate, I made my way up to the patio and said,

"Attention everyone! Um, there's just a few things that I want to say to all of you."

And Everyone, including my parents were paying attention. I took a deep breathe and said,

"First off, I just want to say thank you to all of you for coming and thank you for supporting me throughout all of my years of High school. And second, I actually have a very important announcement to share with all of you."

I quickly turned around and looked at my ring and said to myself,

"Come on Natalie, you can do this."

I then turned my attention to the crowd and shouted excitedly as I revealed my ring to everybody,

"I'm getting married!"

Everyone erupted in cheers. Irena and Leslie both asked excitedly,

"You're getting married?!"

And my parents and siblings asked more in shock,

"You're getting married?!"

Then my friends came up to me and Irena said,

"Show us the ring."

Leslie said, "Yeah show us."

I showed them and they were amazed by it. As they were still admiring, my Mom and Dad walked up to us and my Dad said,

"Wow! Now that was a surprise that we didn't see coming."

My Mom asked, "Did he just do it last night?"

I said,

"Yes. Oh Mom, it was so romantic and it was a beautiful evening."

Dad then asked,

"Nat, are you sure you're actually ready for this?"

A little confused, I asked,

"What do you mean, aren't you guys happy for me?"

Mom said,

"Of course we are. But Natalie, this seems all too soon."

Dad added,

"Yeah Peanut, you just graduated, I mean, don't you think that you're going too fast?"

Hurt, I said,

"You know what, I thought you guys would actually be happy for me, but I guess I was wrong."

And with that, I started running back inside the house and my friends ran after me and Irena shouted,

"Nat, wait!"

I ran all the way into my room, threw off my heels and I sat down on my bed in dismay.

Irena and Leslie then came in and sat beside me and Irena asked,

"Nat, are you okay?"

I said as I shook my head,

"No. I can't believe it! I mean I thought they'd be happy about it. But, I just don't understand."

Leslie said, "Give it time Natalie, they just found out."

Irena said, "Yeah, they'll come around."

I sighed in response. I then said

"Now I don't even know how to tell Quasi. I mean, I already know he's gonna be disappointed."

Irena said,

"Don't worry about it Nat, everything's gonna work itself out. I mean, we're already happy for you."

I sighed and said,

"I know, and I'm glad you guys are happy for me and Quasi. You guys are really good friends."

They smiled and we hugged each other in response.

I then said "Do you guys want to stay here?"

Irena asked, "What do you mean?"

I answered,

"Well, I just don't feel like staying here anymore after what just happened."

Leslie then asked, "So, you're just going to leave your own party?"

I nodded and said,

"Yeah, I'll leave my parents a note so they don't freak out. But I just don't want to go back out there."

Irena said, "Alright, we understand."

I then asked, "Do you want to come?"

Leslie asked, "Us?"

I said,

"Yeah, like I just don't want to go alone. And it's been a while since the three of us just actually hung out. And I know that Quasimodo would sure like to see you again."

Irena and Leslie looked at each other for a minute and nodded and Irena said,

"Yeah, sure."

Leslie said, "Yeah we'll go with you."

Excited, I said,

"Awesome! I'll just leave a note for my parents and then we'll go."

They nodded in response. I quickly wrote a note for my parents telling them where I went and that I would be back in two days or so while my friends would probably head back sooner. I left the note by my dresser and I asked my friends,

"Do you have your crystals?"

Leslie answered showing hers, "Yeah."

Irena answered Showing hers, "I got mine."

The Blue Fairy gave my parents, siblings, and my friends magic crystals of their own so they could go along with me on my adventures if I ever needed them, and since they were the people that were close to my heart.

I nodded and said, "Okay."

And with that, we all joined hands and closed our eyes. I thought about how much I love Quasimodo and how happy he makes me and how happy I am to see him. I felt a warm glow wrapping around us and once we opened our eyes, we were wearing different clothes and we were back in the world of " _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_."


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting New Friends

**_Chapter 3: Meeting New Friends_** ****

 **Natalie's POV**

As I straightened myself out, I said,

"Ah man, it's great to be back here."

I then looked at Irena and Leslie as they were looking at each other's dresses. Leslie had a dress similar to mine, but it was pink, purple, and it had a little bit of magenta. Irena had a purple dress mixed with pink and dark blue. I asked them with a light laugh,

"What's the matter? Did you guys forget how people dressed in the 1400's?"

Irena said,

"Well, it has been a while since we've actually visited here."

Leslie added,

"Yeah, and to be fair it's hard to get used to, but it does look good though."

Irena said, "Yeah, I like the colors, just my style."

I smiled and shook my head as I said,

"Come on, lets go inside." And with that, we walked inside of the bell tower.

I called out as we looked around for Quasi,

"Quasi! Are you there?"

I then heard the same soft voice that I know and love coming from the rafters,

"Natalie? I-Is that you?"

I answered, "Yes, we're down here."

He then started climbing down from each beam and once he reached the ground, we ran to each other and we hugged.

I said, "Hi, love."

He said, "Hi, sweetheart." And we gave each other a small kiss on the lips.

Irena and Leslie then both said, "Awwwww!"

I said laughing lightly,

"Really, you guys gotta do that every time I share a moment with Quasi?"

Irena said, "Ah come on Nat, it's sweet."

Leslie added, "Yeah, it's so romantic." I smiled in response.

Quasi then said to Irena and Leslie,

"It's really great to see you girls again."

Irena said, "Yeah I know, it's been a while."

Leslie said,

"Yeah, and we're already excited about you and our best friend getting married."

He asked me, "Oh, did you already tell them about our engagement?"

I nervously answered, "Um yeah, I did."

He then asked, "How did your parents react to the news?"

Oh crap! Now I had to tell. I then tried to say,

"Uh... um, well they- ...uh-" As I started to play with my waist scarf.

He then placed his hand on my shoulder and said,

"Natalie, tell me the truth. How did they react?"

I took a deep breath and said,

"They questioned it. They said that I was going too fast. But I don't understand, I mean they've known you for like a year and a half and they love you. And my parents got engaged sooner than we did. So how should this be any different? Like why can't they just be happy?"

He then took my hand and said,

"Don't worry about it Natalie, give it some time. They'll come around. Hey remember what I told you, no matter what happens, I'll always love you."

I nodded my head in response and said,

"Alright." In response.

I then asked,

"So how was it trying to help set up the festival for tomorrow?"

He answered, "Oh, it wasn't that hard, and it actually took me less time to do it."

I asked, "Oh really, how much time?"

He answered, "Probably about 40 minutes or close to an hour."

I said, "Oh wow, that's quick."

He said,

"Yeah, and when I came back, I started to clean the bells and I finished right when you came in."

I said, "Ah, well that's good." He nodded in response.

He then asked,

"S-Since I'm already done with my duties for the day, would you three like to go for a walk in the town square?"

I asked my friends,

"Yeah sure, I'd love to go for a walk. What about you guys?"

Irena said, "Yeah sure, why not?"

Leslie said, "Yeah, sounds like fun."

He smiled and said,

"Alright, lets go." And with that, we left the bell tower and headed straight for the town square.

We walked around some jewelry shops and bakeries and everywhere we went, people were congratulating me and Quasi on our engagement. We then walked near the tents where the festival was going to take place and we saw a man who had a small gathered crowd as he was reciting some poems. It was none other than Pierre Gringoire. As we watched him recite a poem, Irena asked,

"Who's that?"

Leslie added, "Yeah, I've never seen him before."

I answered,

"Oh, that's the new poet in France, he goes by the name of Pierre Gringoire."

Quasi added,

"And for someone new, he's sure gaining some attention." I nodded in response.

He then spotted us and as the crowd was leaving, he walked over to us and said,

"Ah, if it isn't the famous bell ringer of Notre Dame and his lovely belle."

I smiled and said, "Hi, Gringoire."

Quasi said, "Hi."

Gringoire then said,

"And I must say, congratulations on the big engagement, it shows that now, the love and friendship that you two have for each other, has flourished into something beautiful."

Me and Quasi both smiled in response.

He then turned his attention to my friends and asked,

"And who are these two fine ladies?"

I said introducing my friends,

"Gringoire, these are two friends of mine. Leslie and Irena."

He then smiled and stood next to Irena and said,

"Ah, Irena. What a pretty name for a pretty lady."

Irena said uncomfortably, "Um, yeah thanks."

He then said,

"You know, if you're not busy or anything, how about you and me make a small rendezvous at the Cabaret du Val d'Amour."

Irena said, taking a step away from him,

"Thanks, but I already have a boyfriend."

She was lying, so I said with a smirk,

"No you don't." Irena shushed me in response.

Quasi raised his brow at me and I said laughing a little,

"What?"

Gringoire then said as he took Irena's hand,

"Well, if you ever decide to change your mind, I will be sharing all of my passion for all of Paris to hear. Until we meet again, mon ami."

And with that, he walked away into the streets of Paris and we continued on our walk.

As we were walking, Irena pushed me and I asked,

"Hey! what was that for?"

She answered with a frown on her face,

"That was for selling me out to that poet guy!"

I argued, "Hey, you're the one that decided to lie to him!"

She then said, "I couldn't help it! He was trying to hit on me!"

As we continued to argue, Leslie asked,

"Wait, do you guys hear that?"

I asked, "Hear what?"

Quasi asked, "What is it Leslie?"

She said pointing to a wagon,

"I thought I heard some shouting and yelling coming from that wagon."

We looked to the right and we saw a wagon riding by and I heard some yelling coming from it. I said,

"Oh, you're right, I hear it too."

Quasi said,

"And it looks like it's coming from that circus wagon." Irena nodded in response.

As we walked closer to the wagon, we heard the shouting of a man and a woman. All of a sudden, I heard something smashing and breaking, and I immediately shouted to Quasi and my friends,

"Guys, come on!"

And with that we started running to the wagon. As we got closer, we saw a man who was dark and tan throw a woman with short blonde hair off of the wagon and into a mud puddle as he shouted,

"That'll teach you to interfere with my work, trinket!"

I immediately raced over to her and shouted with anger,

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are?!"

Irena shouted as she and Leslie raced to my side,

"Yeah, what's the matter with you?!"

Leslie shouted,

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, you filthy creep!"

He shouted back at us, "Stay out of my business you little wenches!"

Quasi raced to my side and shouted angrily,

"Don't you talk to my fiance and her friends like that!"

He then shouted as he laughed,

"Fools, I am Sarousch, and Sarousch always wins!"

Then all of a sudden, the wagon stopped and he looked out of the side of it and we did the same and we saw Phoebus and his men arrive. They arrested the one driving the wagon and two of his other men who had jewels and coins hidden in their tunics and pockets. Sarousch jumped out of the wagon and tried to make a run for it, but Quasi grabbed him and pinned him down to the ground until Phoebus and two of his men came and subdued him. Once he had him off the ground, Phoebus said as he handed Sarousch over to the guards,

"Take him and his men to The Palace of Justice!"

And with that, they took Sarousch and his men away to The Palace of Justice.

Quasi then said, "Thank you for coming Phoebus."

He asked, "Oh, it's no problem. But is everyone alright?"

I answered,

"We're fine, but she's not." As I looked over to the women still on the ground.

He said,

"Ah, I see, well, do you think there's anyway you and your friends can help her, I just got too much business in the town square."

I answered, "Yes, absolutely, right guys?"

Irena said, "Yeah, sure."

Leslie said, "Of course."

Quasi said, "We'll be more than happy to Phoebus."

Phoebus then said,

"Great, well I got to back to business in the town square."

But then he paused and said to Quasi and I,

"Oh and by the way, congratulations on the engagement. Esmeralda and I are happy for you both."

Quasi said, "Thank you Phoebus."

I added, "Yeah, it means a lot."

He smiled and nodded in response. And as he started to walk back into the town square, I called out to him,

"Say hi to Esmeralda and Zephyr for us!"

He said, "Will do." In response and with that, he walked back into the town square.

We then turned our attention to the woman still on the ground, in the mud puddle. We raced back over to her and I asked,

"Hey, are you alright?"

She looked up at me and answered,

"Hm? oh yes, I-I think so."

She had really short blonde hair and she was wearing a green dress with white sleeves and she actually looked like a gypsy women, but with lighter skin.

I then asked, "Has he always treated you like that?"

She answered,

"Yes, he never let me actually contribute to the circus and he would always beat me and belittle me, especially when he was angry."

I said, "He sounds like a real pig."

Irena added, "A real jerk." Leslie nodded in response.

Quasi said, "Boy, Don't I know that feeling."

I patted him on the shoulder in response.

She then said, "Well, thank you for standing up for me."

I said introducing myself, Quasi, and my friends,

"No problem, my name's Natalie and this is my fiance, Quasimodo. And my two friends, Irena and Leslie."

She smiled and said,

"I'm Madellaine. It's nice to meet you all." We all smiled in response.

She then asked,

"Do any of you know of a place where I can stay for a while until I get back up on my feet?"

I looked to Quasi and asked,

"What do you think Quasi, I mean there has to be some place where she can stay."

He thought for a minute and he finally said,

"We could try The Court of Miracles."

I asked,

"The Court of Miracles? Do you think Clopin will be okay with it?"

He answered, "Well sure, I don't see why not."

I then said, "Alright, come on guys, let's go find Clopin."

As we started walking, Madellaine asked,

"Who's Clopin?"

I said with a small grin, "You'll see."

We walked all the way to the tents where The Festival of Fools was going to take place. And once we walked into one of the tents, we saw Clopin sitting down looking at his mask. Once he saw us he stood up and said,

"Ah, if it isn't the lovely couple and their lovely friends. What brings you all here?"

Quasi said,

"Clopin, t-there's actually a friend of ours that needs help. Her name is Madellaine."

I went on to explain,

"You see, she was thrown out of a wagon by her boss and now he's been arrested. So now she has nowhere to go and we were all wondering if she could stay at the Court of Miracles. Just for a while?"

Clopin then thought for a minute and said,

"I suppose I could let her stay in The Court of Miracles, but on one condition."

I asked, "What's that?"

He said,

"Well since you're already dancing at The Festival of Fools, I was thinking that she and your friends could dance up there with you on stage."

I then thought for a minute and said, "Alright, we'll do it."

He said happily,

"Excellent! now I want all of you to be ready in the tents by morning. Come, Madellaine."

Irena and Leslie then pulled me over to the side and said,

"Nat, are you nuts?! We can't dance on that stage!"

I asked, "Why not?"

Irena said, "We're just going to make a fool of ourselves."

Leslie added,

"Yeah and I already know that I'm going to faint before we go on."

Madellaine said,

"And I've never actually performed let alone dance on stage."

I said,

"Guys, don't worry, we'll be fine, after all, we're all dancing together, so there shouldn't be any problem with that."

Irena said, "Alright." And Leslie and Madellaine nodded in response.

Clopin then said

"Come Madellaine! We must get back to The Court of Miracles before it gets too dark!"

Madellaine said, "Coming! I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I said, "Alright, I'll see ya."

Irena said, "Yeah, see ya."

Leslie said, "Bye."

Quasi said, "Have a goodnight you two."

The nodded and with that, they left for The Court of Miracles and we started heading back to Notre Dame as it started it to get dark.

As we were walking back, Irena asked,

"Hey Nat, is it ok if we sleepover tonight, so we can be ready by morning?"

I answered, "Oh yeah sure. Are you okay with that, Quasi?"

He answered,

"Oh, I don't mind. You two are more than welcome to."

Irena then said, "Thanks Nat. Thanks Quasi."

Leslie said, "Yeah thanks."

Quasi said, "You're welcome."

I added, "Yeah, it's no problem." They nodded in response and with that we all continued walking to Notre Dame.

Once we got back to the bell tower, Quasi set up some blankets and pillows for Irena and Leslie, and about 30 minutes later, they fell asleep while Quasi and I were out on the balcony looking at the stars. As we were looking at the stars, Quasi asked,

"Are you ready for tomorrow?"

I said nervously,

"Yeah hopefully. I mean, I already know that I'm going to be a nervous wreck before we go on."

He said as he shook his head,

"Oh, you'll be fine, and I'll be out there too to cheer for you, after all, I'm the former King of Fools."

I added, "And I'm the former Queen of Fools."

He nodded and said,

"No matter what, I'll always be out there to support you." I nodded in response and I started to look back up at the stars.

I couldn't help but keep thinking about what what my parents said at the party about our engagement. Like I still can't believe that they weren't happy for us, like how could they not be? As I continued to look up at the stars in silence, Quasi asked,

"Natalie, what's wrong?"

I answered,

"I still can't believe that my parents weren't happy about our engagement, like how could they not be?"

He then said,

"Don't worry about it Natalie, they'll see in time."

I asked, "But what if they never do?"

I then went on to say "All my life they've always wanted me to be the perfect daughter. They always put me in sports, made me do tap dance, play the piano, and they were never happy about my decisions. What if they're not happy about this one?"

He then said as he wrapped his arm around me,

"They will be. And even if they're not, at least we'll have each other. That's all that truly matters."

I nodded and said, "You're right, we have each other."

I then said as I hugged him,

"I love you Quasimodo."

He said, "I love you too Natalie." He then pulled me in and he kissed me on the lips.

Once we were done, he said,

"Lets go get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

I said, "Yeah, you're right. Lets go."

And with that, we walked back inside and over to the bed, and we got underneath the covers and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Feast of Fools & Stage Fright

**_Chapter 4: Feast of Fools and Stage Fright_** ****

 **Natalie's POV**

I moaned as I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I then heard Quasimodo say,

"Nat? Natalie? I-It's time to get up."

I moaned and said, "No, I can't."

He said, "But today's a big day."

I then asked, "Oh, and what day could that be?"

He answered, "It's the day of the festival. The feast of fools."

I then said, "Oh, okay. That's nice." as I sunk my head deeply into the pillow.

Then reality came back to me and I exclaimed,

"WHAT?! Oh my God, the festival's today!"

And I quickly jumped out of bed to go wake up my friends as Quasi chuckled and shook his head in response.

I said trying to get my shoes on,

"Irena! Leslie! Get up! we gotta get to the town square! Clopin's waiting for us, and, a-... guys?"

It turns out that they were already up and ready to go. Leslie said,

"Don't worry Natalie, we're ready."

Irena said, "Yeah, we've been ready for the past 30 minutes."

I asked, "You were, ready?"

I then turned to Quasi and asked,

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

He answered,

"Well I was going to wake you up at the same time as the girls did, but you looked so tired. So thought I'd give you a few more minutes to sleep."

I understood why he did it, so I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder,

"Well, it's nice that you cared."

I went on to say,

"Well? Why are we standing around here for? We've got a festival to go to."

Quasi said with a smile, "Well alright, lets go."

Irena and Leslie nodded in response. And with that, we left the bell tower and headed straight into the town square for The Festival of Fools.

As we looked around for Clopin and Madellaine, I saw jugglers and people dressed up in weird costumes walking around the tents and the stage. As we were looking around, I saw someone in a black cloak whipping around the corner of one of the tents that were further away from the stage.

I asked Quasi, "Hey Quasi, did you just see that?"

He asked, "See what?"

I said,

"I thought I just saw someone in a black cloak run behind one of those tents."

He then said shrugging his shoulders,

"It was probably just someone that's a part of the festival."

I said a little uneasy,

"I don't know. It's just-... I mean, he seems a little suspicious to me, like I don't know."

I always had that kind of intuition, especially because my dad gave me that awareness when he was the sheriff deputy for my town and also the fact that I faced that kind of situation when I came into this world two years ago. He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder,

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out." I nodded in response and wrapped my arm around him as we continued walking.

As we kept walking through the tents, we saw Clopin and Madellaine standing near the stage. I shouted as we walked up to them,

"Hey Clopin!"

He turned to us and smiled as he said,

"Ah, excellent! you four made it just in time."

He then said as he pointed to one of the tents,

"Now ladies, your tent is the second one from the left, and I put each of your names on the dressing screens so you can be able to have your own privacy. And in the meantime, I must have a few minutes with Quasimodo for more discussion on the festivities."

Quasi then said,

"Well, then I guess I'll see you girls in a little bit."

Irena said, "We'll see ya."

Leslie said, "Yeah." Madellaine nodded and waved in response.

I walked up to him and said, "I'll see you in a bit, hon."

He smiled and said, "I'll see ya, you'll do great."

And we kissed each other in response and with that, Quasimodo and Clopin walked away to chat while me and the girls walked into our tent. it was a small tent, but it had enough room for all of us to change. We each walked over to our dressing screens and we began to change into our festival outfits.

As I took my clothes off, I asked Madellaine,

"So Madellaine, how was going into The Court of Miracles for the first time?"

She said,

"Well, it wasn't fun walking through the sewage and seeing all of the rats and skeletons. But everyone there was nice and Clopin even gave me a nice tent to sleep in."

Irena said, "Well that's good."

I said, "Yeah, a great new start huh?"

She answered,

"Yeah, I just only hope for today that the poet guy shows up for the festival."

I asked, "You mean Pierre Gringoirre?"

She answered dreamily,

"Oh yes! I mean his words are so beautiful, and the way he says them. Oh! They can make a girl's heart melt."

Irena smirked and said sarcastically, "Yeah, right."

I frowned and said, "Irena!"

She said shrugging her shoulders, "What?"

I shook my head and rolled my eyes in response. I then asked,

"So you really like him, huh?"

She answered, "Yes. Oh, I'd give anything just to see him."

Then an idea popped into my head and I grinned as I said to Irena,

"Irena, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

She then said with a grin, "I sure am."

I thought about bringing them together, like maybe having them meet somewhere on a blind date. I had to remember that, so I wrote it down on a piece of paper attached to my screen and I continued getting dressed.

I then heard a familiar voice coming from outside of the tent that said,

"Hello! do you mind if we come in?"

I said, "Um, yeah! Just a second!"

And I grabbed a dark blue robe that was hanging from my screen and I put it on, saying to everyone,

"Guys, if you have a robe, put it on because there's someone coming."

Irena said, "Okay."

Leslie said, "Yeah, sure."

Madellaine said, "Yeah."

And a second later, they walked out with robes on. Irena had a purple robe on, while Leslie had a pink one on and Madellaine had a red one on. I then turned to the curtain and said,

"Come in!"

The tent opened up and I saw that it was Esmeralda and her 1 year old son, Zephyr.

They both came in and Esmeralda said with a smile,

"Hello girls."

I said, "Oh, Esmeralda! Hi!"

And I walked up to them and hugged her. Irena and Leslie came up to us and gave Esmeralda a side hug and she said,

"It's nice to see you girls again."

Irena said, "It's nice to see you too."

Leslie said, "Yeah."

Madellaine walked up to us and I said,

"Esmeralda, this is Madellaine. We met her yesterday and she's dancing with us today."

Esmeralda said as she held her hand out to shake Madellaine's,

"Oh yeah, Clopin told me about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

Madellaine took it and said as she shook her hand,

"It's nice to meet you too."

I then asked her,

"What are you doing here? I thought that you couldn't come to the festival."

She answered,

"Well, I thought I'd stop by to wish you all luck on your performance."

I then said, "Ah, well that's sweet."

Irena said, "Yeah." Leslie and Madellaine nodded in response.

She then said as she pulled Zephyr out from behind her,

"And there's a little someone here who also wants to wish his auntie and her friends good luck."

And we all started saying, "Awww!"

As he walked over to me with his arms out wide for a hug. I picked him up and I said,

"Hi, little buddy. Did you come here to wish all of us luck today on our performance?"

He nodded his head in response. We laughed in response. I then said,

"Aw, well that's so sweet of you! Thank You!"

He then started reaching for his mother and I said

"Alright, alright. Go back to your mama." and I handed him back over to Esmeralda.

She then asked, "So, are you girls ready for the festival?"

Irena said, "We hope so."

Leslie added, "Yeah, I mean dancing in front of a big crowd?"

Madellaine asked,

"What was it like the first time you danced on stage, Esmeralda?"

She answered, "I was about 8 years old when I started dancing on stage."

Irena said, "Wow."

Leslie asked, "Were you nervous at all?"

She answered,

"Yeah, I was on a few occasions. Especially when there were big crowds."

Madellaine asked, "How big?"

She answered,

"About a 100 people. I remember one time when I was performing for the feast of fools. I was so nervous, I didn't even do anything for 5 minutes and..."

As she kept talking, I started to get more nervous and instantly had a flashback of when I was in a school talent show at 9 years old, and I was about to sing " _Over The Rainbow_ " from " _The Wizard of Oz_ ". But when I was about to sing, I looked at the audience and I froze as they kept staring at me.

I then came back into reality when Esmeralda said,

"But after taking a deep breath, I was finally able perform."

She then looked at me as I now had a nervous look on my face and asked,

"Natalie, are you okay?"

I asked her, "Esmeralda, how many people are out there right now?"

She looked outside of the tent and answered,

"Probably about more than 100." I let out a small squeak.

I didn't think there was going to be that many people! At least that's what I was hoping. She then said as she patted me on the back,

"Don't worry Nat, just remain confident and you'll be fine. I'll see you girls later."

They all said, "Bye."

And with that, Esmeralda and Zephyr left the tent.

Leslie said, "Well, I guess we should all get ready then."

Irena said, "Yeah, you're right."

Madellaine said, "Yeah."

And they started to walk back to their dressing screens to get ready. I didn't budge. I was just too panicked to do anything. Irena asked,

"Nat, aren't you coming?"

I didn't answer. they walked back over to me and Irena said as she waved her hand in my face,

"Nat, Hello? Nat!"

She then said as she looked to Leslie and Madellaine,

"She's not moving."

I then started hyperventilating and shaking as I sunk to the ground and Madellaine asked,

"Natalie, are you okay?"

I curled myself into a ball and I started rocking back and forth. Leslie asked,

"What are we going to do?"

Madellaine added, "Yeah, the festival starts in 15 minutes."

Irena thought for a second and then finally said,

"I'm gonna go get Quasimodo."

And with that, she ran out of the tent to go find Quasi. Madellaine said,

"You'll be okay, Natalie."

Leslie said, "Yeah, Quasi will be here soon."

Despite what they were saying, I was just too petrified by how many people were out there to watch us.

 **Quasimodo's POV**

Clopin talked to me about how the festival is going to go down today. First, some sort of parade with all of the people in costumes acting like fools, then the girl's dance, then finally, the crowning of the new King and Queen of Fools. I didn't really need a description, because I've watched the festival for many years in the bell tower, so I always knew what would happen next. Clopin then handed me the jester's hat, scepter, and a king-like cape and said,

"Well, now that that's been taken care of, I must get back to preparing for my big entrance."

And he left to go talk with other performers.

As I put on my jester's hat and cape, all of a sudden, I saw Irena running over to me in a purple robe shouting,

"Quasimodo!"

Once she came over to me, I asked,

"Irena, what's going on? why are you running out here in a robe?"

She answered, "It's Natalie! she's having like a panic attack!"

In disbelief, I asked,

"What? Well where is she? Is she still in the tent?"

She answered, "Yes, come on!"

And she took my hand and we ran all the way to the tents where the girls were in. Once we got inside, I saw Natalie on the ground, curled up in a ball and she was rocking back in forth with a frightened and pale look on her face.

Seeing that look on her face worried me. I had to snap her out of this somehow. I said with worry,

"Oh no!"

And I rushed over to her and said, "Nat? Natalie? It's me."

She didn't respond. I then said stroking her hair,

"Natalie, it's okay. Everything's alright. There's nothing to be worried about."

She finally said, "I-I can't go out there."

I asked, "What?"

She said, "I can't go out there! I can't go out there in front of all of those people!"

Irena said, "But you going out there to dance on stage was your idea."

She then said,

"I know! But when Esmeralda was talking about the big crowd and how nerve wracking it is to perform in front of them, the memory of me failing to perform well on stage years came back to me. And I panicked."

Irena then said, "Oh, that thing again?"

She then said,

"Well it's true, that memory haunts me and it brings me back to memories that I don't want to go back to."

I then said, "But that shouldn't stop you from being able to dance and be yourself."

She looked me in the eyes and said,

"Quasi, I can't do it. If I go out there, I'll freeze. I won't be able to move. Please Quasi, please don't make me go through that."

I then said as I placed my hand on her shoulder,

"Natalie, you don't have to be afraid. They're just a bunch of people here to have fun. Don't let them get to you. And remember what I said to you yesterday, no matter what happens, I'll be out there to cheer for you and your friends."

She smiled in response and said,

"You're right, I shouldn't let my own fears get in the way of me having fun. Thank you guys, thank you Quasimodo. I think I'll be fine now, and so will they."

I smiled back and said,

"Hey, you know I'd do anything for the love of my life and her friends."

She smiled and said, "Oh, you." And I laughed in response as we kissed.

Then we heard the trumpets going off and I said

"Oh! It's time for me to get back to the stage. Good luck, girls! I'll see you out there in a bit."

She said, "We'll see you in a bit hon."

Irena said, "See ya."

Leslie said, "Yeah, see ya."

Madellaine waved bye. I smiled in response and I left the tent to go take my place on the stage for the festival.

 **Natalie's POV**

I felt a lot better after talking with Quasi. Right after he left, we got back to getting dressed in our dancing outfits. After 5 minutes, we all walked out of our dressing screens and I asked,

"How do I look?"

I was wearing a baby blue dress with an off the shoulder neckline with a gold rim on top of it, a dark blue ribbon wrapped around my waist, and short see through sleeves. I also had a red rose in my hair, bracelets, a golden three piece necklace, and a blue scarf.

Irena said, "You look great, Nat."

She was wearing a pink dress that showed her midriff with off the shoulder see through sleeves, a small ribbon and some gold beads around her waist, and some bracelets. She also had a golden headband with a red jewel in the middle and a pink scarf.

Leslie said, "I just hope that everything goes well."

She was wearing a purple dress with an off the shoulder neckline with a gold rim on the top of it, a purple ribbon around her waist, and short see through sleeves. She also had the same headband as Irena and a purple scarf.

Madellaine said, "I'm sure it will. After all, what could happen?"

She was wearing a red dress with an off the shoulder neckline with a gold rim on top of it, a red ribbon with gold beads and a see through green sash around her waist, and short green see through sleeves. She also had the same headband that she wore yesterday and a green scarf.

I then said, "Oh man, this is awesome, I can't wait to dance in this."

Irena said, "Me neither."

Leslie said, "Yeah." Madellaine nodded in response.

I then said, "Do you guys have your tambourines?"

They ran back into their screens and grabbed their tambourines and I did the same.

Irena said, "We got 'em."

I said, "Great, now let's go underneath the stage to wait for our cue."

They all nodded in response and with that, we left our tents and we made our way under the stage without being seen. We kept going until we found the trap door that we're supposed to pop out of. Then we finally heard our cue and I said,

"Get ready for this guys." They all nodded in response. We heard Clopin sing;

 _Come one, come all  
Hurry, hurry; here's your chance  
See the mystery and romance  
Come one, come all  
See the finest girls in France  
Make an entrance to entrance  
Dance la Natalia...  
And friends!_

In that instant, smoke popped up and we popped out from underneath the stage. as the music played, our backs were to the crowd while we were banging our tambourines and everyone cheered. We then turned to face the crowd and Quasi looked at us in amazement as he sat in his throne. I smiled and I now finally had the confidence to go on. I sang while my friends were dancing;

 _Hey, soldier boy  
I see how you stare  
Hey, butcher man  
I see you admire  
Come gather 'round  
Hey, Jacques and Pierre  
Come see us dance  
To the rhythm of the tambourine_

I saw Gringoire come closer to the stage and I saw Madellaine dance closer to him as I did some twirls and played my tambourine. I then tossed it to Clopin and sang as I did a kick, flipped my skirt, and did a few more twirls;

 _Flash of an ankle  
Flip of a skirt  
Feel them excite  
Inflame and inspire  
Come see us dance  
Hey, what can it hurt?  
It's just a dance  
To the rhythm of the tambourine..._

we then started to dance in silence as the crowd cheered. Leslie and Irena did the washing machine while me and Madellaine started to move our arms in an exotic way. Madellaine started to do some twirls while I moved my hips. I then started to twirl. I then started to do the washing machine and followed up with a twirl. I then walked to the left of the stage where Quasi was a little bit further away. I then nodded to my friends and they nodded back and we started to pull out our scarves from our skirts as the crowd cheered.

We then started to twirl to the music with our scarves as the crowd started clapping and chanting,

"Hey!"

I then started twirling over to Quasi while the girls started getting the men's attention by pulling them closer to them and started to dance with them. Once I made my way over to Quasi, I pulled him closer to me with my scarf and he grabbed my hand and started to twirl me around. I watched Madellaine pull Gringoire closer to her and she started to dance with him as he kept looking at her in awe.

I think he was in love. I then saw Irena and Leslie doing the same to 2 soldiers, but after a brief second, they pushed them away. But the soldiers didn't seem mad about it, they just kept smiling. I just shrugged my shoulders and turned my attention back to Quasimodo. I danced with him for another second and then gave him a kiss on the cheek and then we all twirled back over to the center of the stage with our scarves.

As the crowd continued to cheer, we then started to twirl slowly and gracefully as Gringoire sang as he watched Madellaine;

 _This girl, who is she?_

The man that I saw earlier in a black cloak looked at me and sang as I kept twirling;

 _This girl, who is she?  
She dances like the devil himself_

Quasi sang as he looked at me;

 _She dances like an angel_

Gringoire sang as he looked at Madellaine;

 _An angel_

Quasi sang;

 _But with such fire..._

The man in the black cloak sang;

 _Such fire!_

The three of them sang;

 _Who is she?_

I then broke the silence as I sang with confidence as we gathered everyone closer to the stage;

 _Men of Paris  
Before we get old  
Come feel the heat  
Come taste the desire_

I then sang as we each did a split;

 _Feel them within you  
Crimson and gold  
Gold like the coins  
You'll toss into our tambourines_

We then grabbed four soldiers' staffs and we pierced the into the wooden stage floor and swung from them as I sang and I slid down the staff as Clopin tossed me the tambourine;

 _When we dance  
To the rhythm of the tambourine!_

I caught it and tapped my tambourine against my waist and I jangled it as my friends finished swinging from the staffs and made a pose. They then stood up and we all took a bow as everyone cheered and tossed coins onto the stage. I smiled as I saw Quasimodo clapping and cheering for us. Without him and my friends, I wouldn't have been able to go out here and perform in front of all of these people, so I just felt grateful.

Then Clopin came up to the stage and said

"Now ladies and gentlemen, the piece to resistance!" He then went on to sing;

 _Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for  
Here it is, you know exactly what's in store  
Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore  
Now's the time we crown the King and Queen of Fools!_

He then said pointing to me and Quasi,

"You all remember last year's King and Queen!"

We waved at them and everyone cheered. He then sang;

 _So make a face that's horrible and frightening  
Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing  
For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools. Why?_

Everyone sang;

 _Topsy Turvy_

Quasi sang;

 _Unique folks, forget your shyness_

Everyone sang as he helped up one of the men onto the stage;

 _Topsy Turvy_

I sang as me and my friends helped some men up onto the stage;

 _You could soon be called "Your Highness"_

I saw Madellaine help Gringoire up to the stage, and I muttered,

"Yeah, I have a feeling that this isn't going to go well." Then everybody sang;

 _Put your funniest features on display  
Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day_

I unmasked one fool and the crowd booed him and Clopin pushed him off of the stage. Leslie and Madellaine unmasked two other fools and the crowd booed them, so they pushed them off the stage. Then after we got through unmasking more fools, Irena came over to Gringoire and he smiled and said,

"Bonjour, mon ami, we meet again."

Irena groaned in disgust and finally said,

"You want to be King of Fools? Well let me help you."

And she punched him in the gut, making Gringoire groan in pain and make a face in the process. Me, Leslie, and Madellaine gasped and rushed over to them and I snapped,

"Irena! Why did you do that for?!"

Irena said, "He was trying to hit on me with me again."

Leslie said, "But that's still no excuse to hurt him!"

Irena then asked, "Well what else was I supposed to do?!"

As we continued to argue, I saw Madellaine helping Gringoire up as she asked,

"Here, are you okay?"

He answered, "Yes, I think, so."

He then looked stunned as he looked into her eyes. He then said,

"I'm Pierre... and you are?"

She answered, "I'm Madellaine."

As they continued to look into each other's eyes, Clopin walked up to them and said to the crowd,

"Well, that's the most funniest face I've ever seen. What do you guys think?"

They all nodded and cheered. Clopin then said,

"Well, now that I have all of your approvals, ladies and gentlemen. I believe we have our new King of Fools. Quasimodo, would you care to do the honors?"

He answered, "Well yes, of course."

He walked over to them and place the jester's hat on Gringoire's head, placed the cape on him, and handed him the scepter.

I patted Quasi on the back for doing that. Clopin then asked,

"And now, will our last year's Queen of Fools do the honors of crowning a new one?"

I answered, "Yes, of course."

I then looked at my friends for a minute and finally said,

"I choose Madellaine to be our next Queen of Fools."

Madellaine gasped in response and everyone cheered. I then placed a jeweled jester's hat on her head. Then Clopin shouted,

"Then there you have it, Pierre Gringoire and Madellaine! Our new King and Queen of Fools, everybody!"

As the crowd came and carried them off.

As everybody was singing and carrying them off, I said to Quasi,

"Hey come on, let's celebrate!"

He smiled and said, "Alright!"

As I pulled him to the center to the square as my friends danced with two other men. We then clapped our hands to the music and danced as everybody sang;

 _Once a year, we love to drop in  
Where the beer is never stopping  
For the chance to pop some popinjay  
And pick a king and queen who'll put the top in  
Top...sy... Tur...vy..._

Quasi then spun me around as we all sang;

 _Topsy Turvy  
Mad and crazy  
Upsy-daisy  
Topsy Turvy Day!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Attack

**_Chapter 5: The Attack_** ****

 **Jehan's POV**

I saw them walking in the square, holding hands, going about there usual way. How they were dancing together after the festival. How she and her friends danced on the stage alone was graceful, but with such fire at the same time. The young woman with brown hair, brown eyes, freckles, light skin, and the rose in her hair, capturing her beauty. Looking at her made me wonder, how could a lady like that, take an ugly beast-like creature like Quasimodo.

It was a shame that I would have to kill her as well, but then again, she was also responsible for my brother's death, so there was no other way around it. I continued to watch her dance with the hunchback, but then I made my way into the girl's tent and waited. After a few short minutes of waiting, I hid behind one of the screens as she, along with her friends finally walked into the tent.

 **Natalie's POV**

The whole festival was fun. I got to perform on stage without freaking out, I got to watch Pierre and Madellaine hit it off as they were the celebrating being crowned the new King and Queen of Fools, and I got to dance with Quasimodo, so it was just a wonderful day for everybody to have fun.

After a few minutes of dancing with Quasimodo, Irena and Leslie walked over to us and Irena asked me,

"Hey Nat, we're gonna go back to the tent to change into our regular clothes, do you want to come?"

I answered, "Well yeah sure, I mean, I'm starting to get tired of wearing this anyways."

I then turned to Quasi and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes love, okay?"

He smiled and said "Alright, I'll be out here waiting for you."

I smiled and nodded in response. And with that, me, Irena, and Leslie walked back to the tent to change.

When we got inside, we each walked behind our own dressing screens to change out of our dancing outfits and back into our regular clothes. As I was slipping out of my dress, I asked "So, is Madellaine still out their with Pierre?"

Leslie answered,

"Yeah, she really seems to be having fun with him, and Pierre really seems to like her."

Irena said,

"Ah, hopefully if that's true, I won't have to worry about him anymore."

I then said as I was getting back into my regular clothes,

"Well, if that's the case, then there's gotta be some way of getting them together."

Irena said, "Yeah,"

Leslie said, "M-hm." I then thought for a minute, and then it hit me.

I said, "I got it! We could set them up on a date."

Leslie said, "Yeah, that could work."

Irena said, "I don't see why not."

I then said,

"Well then it's all settled! Tomorrow, we bring Madellaine and Pierre to the Cabaret du Val d'Amour. So they can be alone, get to know each other, and who knows? Maybe things will work out between them."

Irena said, "Yeah, maybe."

Leslie said, "It should work. After all, we all saw how they were looking at each other."

I said, "Yeah," As I was putting my shoes back on.

Irena said "Hey Nat, we'll be outside when you're ready."

I said "Ok, I'll be out in a second." As they walked out of the tent.

I put my headband back on as I was walking out, but then I glanced to my left and that's when I saw him, the man in the black cloak that I saw earlier before the festival started. How the heck did he even find my tent? it made me nervous how he was facing me as if he were the grim reaper. When I got closer to him, he didn't look down at me, nor did his expression change.

I nervously said,

"Um, excuse me! Ah, sir? I'm sorry, but this is the girl's tent, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

He didn't respond.

I then said "Sir, please. I don't want to have to ask you again."

He then said, "I saw you dancing up there."

I said a little uneasy, "Oh, y-you did?"

He then said,

"It's just a shame that a beautiful lady like you, could take such an ugly monster like him."

Offended, I asked "Excuse me?"

He then asked in a seductive tone,

"How would you like to feel what it's really like, to be with a real man?"

Disgusted, I scoffed and said,

"You're disgusting! I don't have to listen to this!"

As I attempted to leave the tent, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him. As he pulled me back, I pushed him away and said,

"Don't you touch me! Who do you think you are?!"

He answered callously, "Your worst enemy."

Dumbfounded, I asked, "What?"

But then he removed his hood, revealing himself to me and I gasped in shock. He looked a lot like Frollo! It was like seeing the devil all over again. Before I could do anything, he grabbed my arm and he started pulling me closer to him. I screamed as I struggled against him. I tried to fight him off and push him away, but he was too strong and I felt him pulling me away towards him.

As I felt him trying to rip off my top, I screamed,

"Help! Help! Somebody help!"

 **Quasimodo's POV**

I was just watching Pierre and Madellaine celebrating, and all of a sudden, I heard a few screams coming from the girls tent. As I walked over to the tent, I thought it sounded like Natalie.

I listened and I heard her scream,

"Help! Quasimodo, help!"

I quickly realized that it was Natalie! I raced into the tent to see her being grabbed at by some man wearing a black cloak. Enraged, I charged at them, pulling Natalie away and pinning the man to the ground.

I shouted as I had his arm pinned behind his back,

"I'll break your arm off! Don't you dare touch her!"

I looked over at Natalie and she looked petrified as she backed up closer to the tent.

I then saw Irena and Leslie come in and she asked,

"What's going on?!"

Irena looked over at Natalie and shout, "Nat!"

I said to them,

"Girls, get Natalie back to the bell tower! And hurry!" They grabbed her by the arms and ran right out of the tent.

As I kept him pinned to the ground, I saw the tent open and I saw Phoebus and his men rushing into the tent. As they came and took control of him, Phoebus said as he pulled me away,

"It's alright Quasi! Take it easy, we have him."

I turned to him and said, "He put his hands on Natalie!"

He asked, "He what?!"

I sighed and said in frustration,

"I came into the tent and I found her being grabbed at by that psychotic man!"

He said, "That's all I needed to hear."

And he came over and tied the man's hands behind his back as he said,

"Don't worry Quasi, we're going to take him to The Palace of Justice and book him. He won't bother Natalie again."

I nodded and said, "Thank you, Phoebus."

I then turned to the man as he was still on the ground and said with a glare,

"Don't ever let me catch you messing with my fiance again!"

He glared at me in response and Phoebus said,

"Alright men, let's take this scumbag to The Palace of Justice."

And with that, they exited the tent as they took him away. I then quickly turned my attention back to Natalie and rushed back to Notre Dame to check on her.

Once I got back to the bell tower, I found Irena and Leslie trying to calm her down as she was still petrified from the incident. She looked at me and ran to me, hugging me tightly,

"Quasimodo!" She shouted hysterically .

Irena said as I wrapped my arms around her, "We've tried everything."

Leslie added, "But we couldn't get her to calm down."

As she sobbed into my shoulder, she shouted, "Oh my God! Oh my God!"

I asked as I moved my hand up and down her back,

"Natalie, what happened?"

She answered as tears streamed down her face,

"I was just finish changing and I saw him! I told him to leave and he wouldn't leave!"

And she fell back into my arms. She then said,

"And he insulted you and tried to hit on me. I tried to leave, but he grabbed me! And I tried to defend myself, but he grabbed me and grabbed me!"

I said as I gently patted her on the shoulder,

"Shh, It's alright. It's alright, you don't have to worry about him anymore. Phoebus came and arrested him, he won't bother you again."

She said, "But Quasi, you don't understand, there's something else about him that I saw."

I asked, "What is it?"

She looked into my eyes and said, "He looked a lot like Frollo!"

My eyes widened in shock. When I looked at him, I didn't notice him looking like Frollo because I was too angry at the time. She then said,

"He looked almost exactly like him, but younger."

As more tears started to stream down her face,

"And I saw evil in his eyes! It was like seeing the devil all over again!"

I pulled her back into my arms.

I knew how she felt, and it wasn't just because I went through Frollo's abuse for 20 years. After Frollo's death, she would often have nightmares about him coming back to stab her and killing me, Esmeralda, and Phoebus. She rarely had them now, but when she did, she would be reduced to tears. I couldn't blame her, I was going through his abuse for many years and I had the same nightmares as her for a while, but she helped me get through them as I helped her and eventually, I got over them.

She said as she looked into my eyes,

"Please Quasi, I don't want him near us, or our friends, I don't want him out of that Palace."

I said to her,

"Don't worry Natalie, I'll have Phoebus look further into this, he's not going to get out of that cell."

I then looked at my workbench and walked over to it. I picked up a dagger and I walked back over to them and said to Natalie,

"Here, take this. If you're ever in a situation and I'm not there to defend you, use this to defend yourself."

As I handed it over to her. I then said,

"And no matter what, I'll always protect you."

We then hugged each other tightly as we tried to calm down from that horrible incident.

 **Third Person's POV**

As Phoebus and his men arrived at the Palace with Jehan, he handed the keys over to his men and said,

"I'm going to go look for some answers to this case. Lock him up and make sure he doesn't escape."

"Yes sir," They said, saluting him.

He nodded in response and with that, he left for the Notre Dame to go find some answers while the soldiers brought a subdued Jehan in.

Once they got inside, Jehan gave out a grin and looked over at the 'guards'.

"Nicely done, gentlemen." He said with a sinister laugh.

"We managed to trick Phoebus into thinking that his job is complete."

One of them said, "Thanks, Boss,"

One of them said untying his wrists, "No problem." Looking over at the real guards who were tied up and shouting through their gags.

Then Fleur-de-Lys walked out of some sort room and Jehan asked,

"Ah, my lovely Fleur! Did you leave you 'love note' to our foolish captain?"

"Yes, it's right on the desk with with his other notes." She said with a sinister grin.

"Excellent, now that the first step of our plan is completed..." He wrapped his arm around the blonde.

"We'll just have to wait until the time is right and take them all out. One by one!"


	6. Chapter 6: Matchmakers & Surprises

**_Chapter 6: Matchmakers and Surprises_** ****

 **Third Person POV**

As Phoebus walked to Notre Dame, he heard a few murmurs from the crowd about the incident that occurred during the festival. Some people said,

"I hope she's alright."

As well as, "The guy must've been a stalker."

And, "It was a good thing that Quasimodo was there, otherwise it could've been worse."

He then continued walking into the cathedral and started heading up to the bell tower. Once he got inside of the bell tower, he found Quasimodo, a visibly upset Natalie, and her friends sitting on the workbench trying to get past what happened earlier in the day.

Natalie looked up and said, "Phoebus."

Quasimodo said, "Thank you for coming, Phoebus."

He asked, "It's no trouble. Is everyone alright?"

Quasi answered, "We're still a bit shaken up, but we're alright now."

He nodded in response. Phoebus then asked,

"Good, now I came over here to ask you all a few questions about what transpired at the festival. First off, Natalie, can you give me a full description of the attacker."

Natalie answered solemnly,

"Yes, he was wearing a black cloak, and he had a little bit of red underneath him. He was light skinned, and he had blonde hair and what I remember the most is that he looked a lot like Frollo."

His eyes widened in surprise and he asked,

"Do you think he's related to Frollo?"

She answered, "Yes, his face looked almost identical to Frollo's, but younger."

He nodded in response. Phoebus then asked,

"Tell me what happened after he entered the tent."

Natalie looked at him solemnly in the eyes and said,

"I believe he came into the tent while me and my friends were changing. My friends left before me, and I was about to leave the tent when I saw him. I politely told him to leave, but he didn't. I told him again and he didn't budge. He then said that he watched me dancing on the stage. And he insulted Quasimodo by asking how a beautiful lady like me could take an ugly monster like him."

Quasimodo looked at his fiance in shock as she continued to say,

"I got angry and I attempted to leave the tent, but he pulled me back towards him. I defended myself and asked him who he thought he was. He then said that he was my worst enemy. That's when he revealed himself to me and he started grabbing and pulling me closer to him. I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong and I started screaming for help."

She started to lose her composure as she said,

"And he kept grabbing me, a-and grabbing me."

Quasimodo grabbed Natalie's hand and wrapped his arm around her as he lovingly kissed her on the cheek. She then regained her composure as she said,

"And that's when Quasimodo came in and brought him to the ground, while my friends pulled me out of the tent and ran back to the bell tower."

Phoebus Then turned to Quasimodo and asked,

"Now Quasimodo, tell me what happened when you found out that Natalie was being attacked."

He nodded in response and said,

"I heard screaming coming from the tent as I watched Madellaine and Pierre Gringoire celebrating during the festival. I didn't recognize it at first until I paid more attention and I realized that it was Natalie. I quickly rushed into the tent to find her being attacked by a man in black. I then rushed to him, pulling Natalie away from him and subduing him. I then saw her friends come in and I told them to bring Natalie back to the bell tower. I kept him subdued until you and your men show up."

Phoebus nodded in response.

He then turned to Irena and Leslie and asked,

"When did you girls find out that Natalie was being attacked?"

Leslie said,

"We were waiting outside for her while we were watching Madellaine and Pierre celebrating, and we started to hear someone screaming from inside the tent and we looked around and we didn't see Natalie anywhere."

Irena added,

"We then saw Quasimodo running into the tent and we ran after him. When we got inside, we saw him subduing the man in black while I saw Natalie standing there, petrified. Quasi told us to bring Natalie back to the bell tower, so Leslie and I grabbed her and we ran all the way back to the bell tower."

He nodded and said,

"I see, that's all I needed to hear. Now if you'll all excuse me, I'll be going back to the Palace of Justice to get a few answers from the culprit. I'll talk to you all later."

Quasimodo said, "Alright."

Natalie said, "Thank you for coming, Phoebus."

Irena and Leslie nodded.

He then said, "Sure thing, and don't worry Natalie. We'll make sure he gets what's coming to him."

Natalie nodded in response and with that, Phoebus left Notre Dame and headed straight back to the Palace of Justice to interrogate Jehan.

But once he got inside, he found his men tied up and gagged and some rope left on the ground. He quickly rushed over to them and asked as he untied them and removed their gags,

"What's going on here men? What happened?"

Once of them answered, "They came in and knocked us out."

The other one said,

"Yeah, they were all muscular and when we woke up, we were all tied up and gagged. And they stole our gear too!"

Phoebus then asked,

"Gear stolen? So those men that helped me bring in the culprit that I arrested earlier were con men?"

One of the guards answered,

"Yes, and it appears that they were working for the man you brought in and they all escaped with some woman who appears to be a socialite."

Phoebus then exclaimed, "What?! You mean to tell me that they all escaped?!"

The other guard answered, "Yes. We would've done something if they hadn't tied us up."

Phoebus turned away in frustration and said,

"Find him. Put up wanted signs, seal off the area, search everywhere! We must not lose him or let him come near the bell ringer or his future wife!"

He then opened the doors and looked to Notre Dame and said,

"Quasimodo, Natalie, I'm so sorry. I promise, I'll help bring this to end and you'll both have your peace soon."

 **Natalie's POV**

After Phoebus left, I started to calm down a bit, I wasn't as emotional anymore. All I wanted to do now was move past this and get on with my life. I then saw Madellaine come in with her regular clothes and she said,

"Hi guys."

Quasi said, "Hello, Madellaine."

I said, "Hey." Irena and Leslie waved hi.

She walked over to me and said,

"Natalie, Pierre and I heard about what happened in the town square and we're really sorry."

I said, "It's alright, it wasn't your fault. He's been arrested now so, it's fine."

She then asked, "Are you alright?"

I answered,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Emotionally it's still there, but not as much as it was before. But I'm alright, like all I want to do is move on and not dwell on what happened."

She nodded in response.

I then asked, "So what's Pierre doing now?"

She answered,

"Oh, he's helping Clopin and the others with taking down the decorations and tents from the festival."

I nodded and said, "Ah, I see."

Irena asked with a grin, "So, did you two hit it off?"

Madellaine answered,

"Yes, we talked for a bit after were crowned the King and Queen of Fools. He seems to like me, but I don't know if he'd want to meet me again."

I said reassuringly, "I'm sure he would. I mean how could he not? You're nice, you're not as obnoxious as Irena."

Irena said with a frown on her face, "I heard that!" Quasi laughed silently to himself in response.

I turned to her and said, "But Irena, you and I both know that you're obnoxious."

Leslie added, "In a good way!"

I said as I came over to her and wrapped my arm around her as she still frowned at me

"Nah, I'm just kidding! You're not obnoxious." She nodded and smiled in response.

I mutttered as I walked back over to Madellaine,

"At least not most of the time."

Irena shot a look at me and I mouthed to her, "kidding."

I turned back to Madellaine and said,

"And besides, any man would be a fool not to go out with someone like you."

She smiled and said, "Thanks Natalie. Oh, would I love to see him again."

I looked to my friends with a grin and said,

"I think we can make that happen. Right girls?"

Irena said, "Yeah, I think we can."

Leslie said, "Yeah, definitely."

We then turned back to Madellaine and I said,

"Come on!" As me and Irena grabbed her hands as Leslie followed us into a tent.

Quasimodo asked, "Where are you girls going?"

I answered looking back at him as we went behind a curtain,

"Nowhere love, we're just going to help our friend prepare for her big date with the poet."

And with that, we closed the curtain and we helped Madellaine prepare for her date.

Leslie did her hair while me and Irena did her makeup. I gave her a bit of eye liner and some red lipstick while Irena brushed up a little bit on her eyebrows and adjusted her headband. And Leslie brushed her hair to straighten it up a little bit. And once we were done, I took one good look at her and said,

"I think she looks good, what do you guys think?"

Irena said, "She looks perfect."

Leslie said, "She looks great."

I then grabbed a mirror and asked, "Well Madellaine, what do you think?"

As I held it up to her. She looked at the mirror and said with a smile,

"I-I look amazing! Thank you guys! You all did great." We all smiled at each other in response.

She then asked looking worried, "But what if he doesn't want to meet me?"

I said reassuringly, "Don't worry about it, I'll make sure he shows up."

I then called over my friends, "Irena, Leslie, come here."

They walked over to me and we huddled up as we talked about the plan of getting Pierre and Madellaine together. We were going to bring the to The Cabaret du Val d' Amour. Irena and Leslie would bring her there while me and Pierre would meet them there.

Once we were done going over the plan, we turned toward Madellaine and said,

"Well, are you ready to go?"

She asked, "Go where?"

I answered, "On your date, silly! You and Pierre will be meeting at The Cabaret du Val d' Amour."

She nodded and said, "Yes, I'm ready."

I said, "Great! Well let's go."

We then all walked out from beneath the curtain and Quasi asked as he walked up to me,

"Where are you all going?"

I said, "We're going to bring Pierre and Madellaine to The Cabaret du Val d' Amour."

He asked with concern, "Y-You won't be gone for long will you?"

I answered,

"Oh no! Irena, Leslie, and I are just going to bring them there and we'll come back. It won't be too long."

He nodded in response. He then asked,

"Do you have your dagger?"

I said, "Yeah, I got it right here."

I pulled up my skirt and I showed it being wrapped around my leg with a belt. I then pulled down my skirt as he brought his hand to my cheek and said with a worried look,

"Please be careful."

I said as I brought my hand to his cheek,

"I will be, and I have this with me anyways. I promise it won't take long."

He let out a sigh and said, "Alright." I smiled in response and kissed him.

And with that, me, Irena, Leslie, and Madellaine left the bell tower and walked into the town square. I then asked Irena and Leslie,

"You guys know where The Cabaret du Val d' Amour is?"

Irena said, "Yes, we know where it is." Leslie nodded in response.

I said, "Great! I'll go get Pierre. See you guys there."

Irena and Leslie both said, "Alright."

And with that, I left to go find Pierre while Irena, Leslie, and Madellaine started walking to The Cabaret du Val d' Amour. I looked around until I finally saw Pierre at the same corner of the town square while he was giving out a poem to a small crowd. As I saw them leaving, I walked up to him and said,

"Pierre! Pierre, it's me!"

He looked to me and asked,

"Oh, Natalie. I heard about what happened earlier at the festival. Are you okay?"

I said, "Yes, I'm fine. Pierre listen, I actually have a special surprise for you."

He asked, "A surprise? For me?"

I answered, "Yes, it's at Cabaret du Val d' Amour."

As I grabbed his hand and started walking. He then said,

"Well then, I can't wait to see what this surprise is."

I then said as I pulled out a blindfold from my skirt,

"Oh that reminds me, you're gonna need this."

He asked, "Why?" As I tied it around his head.

I said, "It's a surprise. I don't want to give it away."

And we continued walking. He then asked,

"Well, can you at least give me a hint on what it is."

I said, "Alright, fine. It involves a date with someone."

Pierre grinned in response and said, "Hm, I wonder with who."

I simply said, "You'll see."

After about 5 minutes, we finally arrived at Cabaret du Val d' Amour. It was a small inn, but it was comfortable enough for a couple to stay in. Once we got to the door, I paid the inn keeper and we walked inside, trying to find which room my friends were in. Irena popped her head out of the room and said,

"Nat, we're in here."

I smiled and nodded in response as we walked over to her. Pierre asked as we walked inside of the room,

"Wait a minute! Is this a date with Irena?"

I shook my head and said, "No, it's not a date with Irena. It's even better."

I said as I finally took off his blindfold, "It's a date with her."

And he looked to see Madellaine sitting at the table.

She smiled shyly and said, "Hi."

Pierre said, "Hi. Madellaine, is it?"

She answered, "Yes."

He then said, "Well, it's great to see you again."

She nodded and said, "You too."

I then said, "Alright, well we're gonna leave you two alone. We'll see you guys later and have fun."

They both nodded and Madellaine said, "We will."

And with that, me, Irena and Leslie left the room so they could be alone.

I then closed the door behind me and brought my ear to the door to listen to what they were saying as Leslie and Irena did the same. I heard Pierre ask,

"So are you new in town?"

She answered, "Yes, I just got here yesterday."

He then asked, "Ah, so where were you from?"

She answered, "Oh, I wasn't from anywhere, I traveled a lot from town to town."

He asked, "Are you a gypsy?"

She answered, "Yes."

He asked, "What do you do?"

She answered, "I do fortune telling. I use to be part of a circus, but my boss was very abusive towards me."

He asked, "What did he do?"

She answered, "He beat me and berated me, and he never really let me perform."

He then said, "That's horrible! How could someone hurt someone as kind and beautiful as you?"

She asked,

"He was just a mean person that I had to deal with for a majority of my life. But do you want to know what I've always wanted to?"

He asked, "What?"

She answered, "Walk a tightrope! I've always wanted to do that, but my boss never let me do it."

He then said,

"Well, one of my cousins showed me how to walk a tightrope a few years ago. I can help you sometime if you'd like."

She said,

"Sure, I'd like that. You know, you're really something Pierre. I'm sure all of the girls are impressed with your poems."

He said,

"Well, not really, most people don't really even pay attention to them most of the time, or their meaning."

She then said,

"I'm sure they will someday. I believe that one day, your poems will gather 100's people to see them, you never know."

He said, "Thanks. You know, I think you're really something too, Madellaine."

Me and my friends both smiled at each other in response and with that, we walked out of the inn and we started heading to Notre Dame as it started getting dark. I smiled as I heard the bells from Notre Dame ringing, thinking about the love of my life. I then heard Irena say,

"I can't believe we pulled this off."

I said, "I know. I was afraid that this wasn't going to work."

Leslie said, "Yes, but I'm just glad that we got Madellaine and Pierre together."

I said, "Yeah I know, and did you hear them in there, they must be falling in love."

And me and my friends squealed excitedly at the thought of them being together as we continued walking back to Notre Dame.

Once we got inside, the evening mass had already started, so I quickly said a prayer and me and my friends quietly walked over to the stairwell and we began walking up the stairs. Once we got up to the top, we walked across the walkway and made it inside. Once we got inside, the bells stopped ringing and I called out,

"Quasi? Quasimodo, where are you?"

I then heard him say, "Natalie, I-I'm up here! you're back already?"

I answered as we looked up at him in the rafters, "Yes, we just got back."

He then said, "Alright, I'm coming down."

And with that, he started climbing down from the rafters and once he reached the ground, I ran to him and we both hugged each other. I kissed him on the lips and said,

"Hi love, how have you been?"

He said as he looked to see if I was hurt, "I've been good, are you alright?"

I answered, "Yes, I'm alright. We're all fine."

He then said with a smile, "Good." I nodded in response.

He then said, "So how did it go? Did things work out for Pierre and Madellaine?"

I said, "Yes, it went really well. And Madellaine and Pierre seem to be getting along great."

Leslie added, "Yeah, and they also seem to have a lot in common."

Irena nodded and added,

"And listening to the way they were talking, it has to be love." Leslie and I nodded in response.

She then said, "Hey Nat, I think I'm gonna turn in for the night."

Leslie said with a yawn, "Yeah, me too."

I said, "Alright, goodnight guys."

Quasimodo said, "Goodnight, girls."

Irena said, "Goodnight Quasi, goodnight Nat."

Leslie said, "See you in the morning." And with that, they went over to their blankets to go to sleep.

I then looked at Quasi and he was smiling at me. Curious to why he was smiling, I asked,

"What? What is it?"

He said, "I'm really proud of what you did today."

I asked, "A-About dancing on stage?"

He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder,

"Well, yes. I'm proud of you overcoming your stage fright. But what I'm really proud of is what you did for Pierre and Madellaine. Y-You wanted to help bring them together. That's what I admire most about you Natalie, you're very kind."

I blushed in response and said,

"And you are too, Quasimodo." He smiled in response.

Then the thought of what happened at festival earlier came back to me. I couldn't get the thought of that creep attacking me in the tent. I then asked,

"Quasi?"

He asked with concern, "Yes?"

I asked, "Do you think the guy that attacked me had a purpose?"

He asked, "What do you mean?"

I sighed and said, "I know I shouldn't be dwelling on it, but I just, like, I don't know."

He took my hand and said, "Natalie, if there's something bothering you, please tell me."

I said,

"I'm sorry. It's just, I thought I could try to get over it, but I can't. I'm afraid that he's going to come out and attack me again. W-When he said that he was my worst enemy and revealed himself to me, it seemed like he had a purpose. Like a motive."

He then said,

"Well, whatever his purpose was for attacking you, I'll make sure that he doesn't come near you again. Natalie, you mean everything to me, and whether this man's related to Frollo or not, I promise, I won't ever let him harm you again."

I said placing my hand on his cheek,

"Quasimodo, you're always good to me. Sometimes I don't even know how you put up with me."

He chuckled and said, "Are you kidding? I put up with you because I love you."

I laughed lightly and said after I hugged and kissed him,

"I love you so much."

He said, "I love you too."

He then said, "Come on, lets go get some rest."

I said, "Alright."

And with that, we climbed up a ladder, walked over to the bed, got under the covers and fell asleep.

 **Third Person POV**

As all of the citizens of Paris turned in for the night, inside The Palace of Justice, Esmeralda, the wife of Phoebus, was going through some of the notes on his desk. She picked up one letter and read it. As she read it, her eyes widened with shock. And once she was done, She said angrily,

"He is so dead!"

And she slammed the note on the desk and walked away to find her husband. It was the letter from Fleur-de-Lys.


	7. Chapter 7: Shocking Revelations & Kidnap

**_Chapter 7: Shocking Revelations and Kidnaps_** ****

 **Natalie's POV**

The next morning came, and it went on the way it usually did. Me and my friends waking up, going to get some breakfast from the baker while Quasimodo rang the bells for the morning mass. Once he was done and when we got back, we all sat down at the table and began to eat. As we finished eating, we saw Phoebus coming in. Quasimodo said,

"Good morning, Phoebus."

I said, "Good morning."

Irena and Leslie waved hi.

He then said, "Good morning Quasimodo, Natalie, ladies."

I asked, "What brings you here?"

He said, "Well, I actually have bad news to share with you."

Quasi asked, "What is it, Phoebus?"

He said, "Well, the suspect that was involved in attacking Natalie has escaped."

My eyes widened in shock. How could this happen? How could he escape? I asked,

"What?!"

Quasi asked, "Are you sure?"

He answered,

"Yes, it turns out that the men that helped me bring him into the Palace of Justice were his henchmen and my real men were mugged."

I asked, "Oh my gosh, are you serious?"

Irena said, "That's insane!"

Leslie added, "No kidding!"

Quasi asked, "Phoebus, do you have any idea where he could be now?"

He answered, "I'm not sure. But I went through some notes on my desk and I might know who the attacker is."

I asked, "Who?"

He said, "I read some notes that were sent to Frollo, and the one named Jehan seems to have a relation towards him."

I then heard Quasi say, "Jehan? Jehan... I know I heard that name before."

I asked him, "You heard it before? When?"

He said,

"When I was still a child. I always heard my master talk about that name. I believe it was the name of his brother. Oh, I remember Frollo talking about him in a bad light."

I asked, "What did he say about him?"

He answered,

"He always called him a low life, a deadbeat, and he did tell me about what happened between him and his brother once."

Leslie asked, "What happened?"

He said,

"He said that he and his brother grew up learning in the cathedral as scholars. They were happy then. But while Frollo continued to do his studies, Jehan started getting into drinking and partying with gypsies and nobles, and Frollo wasn't happy about it. Then one day, when it was Frollo's birthday, Jehan brought a gypsy woman into the church to surprise him. But instead, he told the archdeacon that was there at the time, and he threw Jehan and the gypsy woman out. Frollo felt bad and tried to apologize, but Jehan blew him off and left with the gypsy woman."

I was blown away by that story. I never knew that Frollo had a brother nor about how they grew up in the cathedral. Out of curiosity, I asked,

"Did they ever see each other again after that?"

He said,

"Oh yes, I-I was actually there when Jehan came to see Frollo. As a young boy. I was watching from the door when Jehan came asking him for forgiveness. Frollo didn't listen and he kicked him out of the cathedral. And I remember walking up to them as Frollo banished him, I tried to stay hidden, but he caught a glimpse of me and I saw him."

He then gasped and his eyes widened in shock.

Concerned, I asked, "Quasi? Quasimodo what is it?"

He then looked at me and said, "Natalie, the man that attacked you at the festival was Jehan."

My eyes widened in shock. Was it really him? I then asked,

"But how would you know for sure that it was him?"

He said,

"I remember what he looked like, he had blond hair and wore red, and the man that attacked you looked just like him. And you said it yourself, he looked a lot like Frollo."

Irena chimed in, "But if it is him, we have to know why he did what he did."

I then immediately realized why he attacked me and I said, looking down to the ground,

"I think I know why he did it."

Quasi asked, "Well, what is it?"

Irena said, "Tell us Nat."

Leslie said, "Yeah."

I answered grimly,

"He's doing this to get back at us for what happened to Frollo."

Everyone just stared at me in shock, even Phoebus was surprised. I then broke the silence by saying,

"I wouldn't be surprised. I mean, Quasimodo, I'm the one that ended his life. But I didn't do it out of cold blood. I did it because he was about to kill you and I couldn't bare to lose you like that."

Quasi then placed his hand onto mine and said,

"Natalie, I know why you did what you did. All my life, he told me that the world was a dark, cruel place and that I was a monster. You saved me from Frollo, I don't judge you for that."

I sighed and said,

"If only Jehan knew about the pain that you went through and how he treated others." He nodded in response.

Phoebus then said, "Well, until we find Jehan, I suggest that Natalie stays hidden."

I asked, "So you're saying that I can't go out in public anymore?"

He said, "No, not necessarily, but for safety, I suggest wearing a disguise out in public."

I nodded and Quasi said,

"We'll be sure to do that, Phoebus." He nodded in response and said,

"Good."

We then saw Esmeralda come in, holding Zephyr in her arms.

She said, "Good morning Quasi, Nat, girls."

Quasi said, "Good morning, Esmeralda."

I said, "Good morning."

Irena and Leslie said, "Good morning."

She then turned to Phoebus and said, "Phoebus, can I speak to you? alone?"

He said, "Sure."

She then looked down at their son and said,

"Zephyr, go say hello to your aunt and uncle, go on."

And with that, little Zephyr did as he was told and he ran over to me and Quasi with a smile and his arms stretched out wide for a hug. We smiled back and I picked him up and gave him a hug as I said,

"Hi, little buddy."

I then set him down and he ran over to Quasi with his arms stretched out for a hug. Quasimodo welcomed him with a smile and he scooped him up and said as he hugged him,

"Hello Zephyr."

I then turned my attention back to Phoebus and Esmeralda as she pulled him aside to talk to him. I heard her ask in an angry tone,

"What's the meaning of this?!"

He asked, "Of what?"

She said, "This!"

As she shoved a note at him. He took it and looked at what it said as Esmeralda crossed her arms with a glare.

As he read the note, his eyes widened with shock and he asked,

"What is this?"

Esmeralda said, "You tell me, lover boy!" And turned her back against him.

He said, "No I'm serious! I don't know what you're talking about."

She then said, "Then tell me Phoebus, who is this Fleur-de-Lys, and why did she send you this note?"

He then said

"Fleur-de-Lys? I haven't heard that name or seen her since I was a young lad, training for wars."

She then said, "Oh, so you do know her!"

He sighed and said, "Yes I knew her, but that doesn't mean that I'm with her."

Esmeralda snapped, "Then tell me, who is she?!"

He explained,

"She was just some girl that I went out with in the past, but she means nothing to me. She was apart of my life that I don't want to see again."

She then said with a glare, "Well, it's pretty clear that she does!"

I asked, "What's going on? What are you guys fighting about?"

Phoebus said, "She's mad because she thinks that a woman that I knew in the past is having an affair with me."

Esmeralda asked, "Well, why else would she send you this letter?!"

He replied in frustration,

"I'm not having an affair with her! And besides, I have better things to do than to focus on something as ridiculous as this."

She then asked, "So, you're calling this ridiculous? My love for you is ridiculous?!"

Phoebus said, "I didn't say that, I mean-" And he sighed in frustration.

He then said,

"What I mean is that right now, I have to find the culprit who attacked Natalie yesterday at the festival."

She then said, "Oh don't worry, I'll help you find him. In fact, I'll find him, and more about this Fleur-de-lys."

Phoebus tried to say something, but all he did was sigh in frustration.

I then asked, "Esmeralda, you're going to help us find Jehan?"

She said,

"Yes Natalie, you and Quasimodo are my best friends, and nobody gets away with treating my friends like that."

Quasimodo smiled and said, "Thanks Esmeralda."

I said, "Yeah, we owe you one."

Leslie chimed in, "We'll help too." As she and Irena stood up.

I asked, "Really guys, are you sure?"

Irena said, "Yeah Nat, you're also our best friend."

Leslie added, "And if Esmeralda's gonna go out to find some clues, she's going to need help."

I said, "Thank you guys, you're all really good friends."

Irena said, "No problem, Nat." Leslie nodded in response.

Esmeralda asked, "In the meantime, can you and Quasi watch Zephyr while we're out?"

I said, "Oh yeah, sure."

Quasi said, "We'd be more than happy too, Esmeralda."

She smiled and nodded in response. She then walked over us and said to Zephyr after she planted a kiss on him "I'll be back soon ok, be good to your aunt and uncle." She then said "We'll see you in a bit." Irena said "Bye Nat, bye Quasi." Leslie said "Bye." I said "Bye guys." Quasi said "Good luck." And with that, Esmeralda, Irena, and Leslie left the bell tower to go find more information about Jehan and Fleur-de-Lys.

Phoebus then turned to us and said, "Well, I guess I should start looking for Jehan too."

He walked over to little Zephyr and said as he ruffled his hair,

"I'll see you in a bit son. Be good to your aunt and uncle."

He turned back to me and Quasi and said, "I'll see you guys later."

I said, "Good luck, Phoebus."

Quasi said, "Yeah, good luck." He nodded in response and with that, he left the bell tower to go search for Jehan.

We then saw that Zephyr was getting upset about his parents leaving. Quasi said to try to calm him down,

"It's okay little one! your parents will be back soon."

I then had an idea and said, "I'll be right back."

He nodded and said, "Okay."

And I walked over to Quasimodo's workbench where the model of Paris rested while he took Zephyr over to a bench and sat him down on his lap. I grabbed the figurines of Esmeralda and Phoebus and walked back over to them and sat next to them on the bench.

I asked Zephyr,

"Hey Zephyr, who's this? Huh? can you tell me who this is?" As I showed him the figurine of Esmeralda.

He said as he looked at it, "Mama."

I said, "Yes, that's your mama."

Quasimodo asked as he showed him the figurine of Phoebus,

"And can you tell me who this is?"

He said, looking at it, "Papa."

He said, "That's right, that's your papa."

Zephyr then grabbed both of the figurines and looked at them. We then heard something break and we turned to see a broken plate on the floor. Quasi started to get up, but I stopped him and said,

"No, I'll take care of it."

I then walked over to the shattered glass and picked up a small broom and dustpan and I started to sweep up the mess. As I cleaned up the mess, I saw them both laughing as Quasimodo started bouncing Zephyr up in the air. I smiled at both of them in response. It made me think how great Quasimodo would be as a father if we had kids. I smiled as I kept sweeping up the mess and after I finished, walked back over to Quasimodo and Zephyr and sat back down next to them.

While we continued to watch Zephyr play with the figurines of his mother and father, all of a sudden, we heard a bark from across the room. We looked to see my dog Janie running into the bell tower to greet us. I picked her up and asked as she licked my face,

"Janie, what are you doing? How did you get here?"

She then turned to Quasi and licked his face. He chuckled and said,

"Well hello to you too, little one." As he started to pet her.

I then saw my brother Nathan come in.

I said, "Hey Nate."

Quasimodo said, "Hello, Nathan."

Nathan said, "Hi."

I asked him, "Nathan, what are you and Janie doing here?"

He answered, "I came to deliver a message from our parents and Janie just followed me."

I said as I saw Zephyr playing with Janie, "Oh, well what did they want?"

He answered,

"They want you and Quasimodo to come back to our world so we could talk about your engagement."

Thinking about what happened at my graduation party, I said,

"Well tell them we're not coming."

Quasi said, "Nat."

Nathan said, "They're going to be mad."

I said,

"I don't care. They shouldn't have questioned my relationship with Quasimodo to began with. They know how much I love him, and you already saw what happened. Tell them I said no."

Quasimodo looked at me and said, "Natalie, you can't stay mad at your family forever."

I turned to him and said,

"I know that. But what makes you think that they're going to listen to us if we see them?"

He said,

"Well, maybe they changed their minds about our engagement. And even if they didn't, we gotta try to make amends with them. After all, don't you want them at our wedding?"

I said, "Of course I do, more than anything. But I don't know, what if they don't-"

Nathan chimed in and said,

"Nat, no matter what their opinion is now, they're going to have to come around eventually. And even if they don't, just know that you and Quasimodo already have my blessing."

I smiled and said,

"Thanks Nate. You know what? I think I will see them, tomorrow. But only if it's in this world."

Nathan said, "Alright, I'll go tell them."

I said, "Great, I'll see you later."

He said, "See ya." Quasi waved bye.

Nathan called Janie and she was reluctant at first, but I said to her,

"It's alright girl, I'll see you in a bit okay? Now go back to see mom, okay? Go!"

And with that, she ran over to Nathan, and he picked her up, and with his magical crystal, they vanished.

I turned to Quasi and said, "Do you think I made the right choice?"

He said, "I think you did. I mean, it's better to make amends with your family now than later."

I said, "I know, it's just that I'm afraid that they won't accept us."

He then said wrapping his arm around me,

"Natalie, you worry too much. You said the same thing when you had the chance to go back to your world to see them the first time, and remember what happened when you got there?"

I said, "I told them our story and they accepted us."

He then said, "You see? And even if they don't, we'll always have each other. That's all that matters."

I said, "You're right, we have each other."

He then kissed me on my forehead as I continued to think about tomorrow and watched Zephyr.

 **Third Person POV**

Throughout the day, Phoebus was searching the town square, in houses, inns, almost the whole city to find Jehan. He then decided to search the country side of Paris. He continued walking until he came across a house sitting on top of a small hill. It was a house next to the miller and his family, but it seemed quiet, too quiet. He knocked on the door, but there was no response. He knocked again, but there was still no answer.

He then turned to leave, but all of a sudden, he heard a sinister voice say,

"Looking for something, captain?"

He pulled out his sword and said, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

The mysterious man then came out of the shadows to reveal himself to be Jehan as he laughed and said holding a bottle of wine,

"Oh captain, I heard that you were gullible. But I didn't know that you were this gullible!"

Phoebus said as he glared at him, "Jehan!"

He said as he took a sip out of the bottle, "That's my name! Don't wear it out."

Phoebus snapped, "This is no laughing matter! You're on the charges of assaulting a woman!"

Jehan said,

"Oh dear captain, I was only offering her a chance to leave that monstrosity of a bell ringer and come see what it's like to be with a real man. And she turned me down. So I decided to teach her a lesson."

Phoebus asked, "So you admit your crimes on assaulting Natalie. The soon to be wife of the bell ringer, Quasimodo?"

He then said,

"Oh, so that's her name. Hmm, remarkable name for someone who's sleeping with the monster."

He then said,

"Well whether you know her name or not, you're under arrest for breaking into a tent and assaulting a woman."

Jehan said, "Oh, I don't think I'll be going to the slammer mon capitaine."

Phoebus asked, "And why is that?"

Fleur-de-Lys said as she joined Jehan's side,

"Why, it's because you're nothing but a fool, mon capitaine."

Upon looking at her, Phoebus said as his eyes widened in shock,

"Fleur-de-Lys?"

Unbeknownst to him, one of Jehan's men came and hit him in the back of a head with a stone, knocking him out. As more of his men came to pick him up off of the ground, below the hill, Madellaine and Pierre Gringoire gasped as they witnessed the attack.

Madellaine said, "Oh my God, that's Phoebus!"

Pierre said, "We must go get help!"

As they were about to run off to get help, all of a sudden, they were stopped by two of Jehan's henchmen as they watched them from behind. One of them asked,

"Where do you think you're going?" As they grabbed them.

Jehan looked and said, "Excellent, you both caught his dear friends! Take them all to the Palace of Justice!"

And with that, Jehan's men started to drag the three of them away.

Madellaine shouted, "Let us go!"

Pierre shouted, "You thugs will not get away with this!"

Jehan smirked and said "I believe I have."

Fleur-de-Lys joined him and shouted joyfully,

"We did it Jehan! We finally got our revenge!"

He said taking a sip of wine while wrapping his arm around her,

"Yes Fleur we have, but not all of it. For you see, we still got a date with the gypsy, the bell ringer, and his little wife!"


	8. Chapter 8: Explosive Encounters

**_Chapter 8: New Discoveries and Explosive Family Encounters_** ****

 **Natalie's POV**

The next day came and we had to get ready to meet my parents at a inn to talk about the engagement. Zephyr was already taken by Esmeralda the night before, and she said that she would have Nicu, one of her friends from The Court of Miracles, watch him while she, Irena, and Leslie were out looking for more information about Jehan and Fleur-de-Lys. She also mentioned that Phoebus didn't come home the night before. I had hoped that he'd be alright.

When morning came, Esmeralda and Djali came and Irena and Leslie left with them to go find more answers about Jehan. I was a little concerned about them going out to do this, but they told me not to worry about and only to focus on me and Quasimodo getting ready to see my parents. So for the rest of the morning, me and Quasi were preparing to meet my parents at a inn that was close to The Cabaret du Val d' Amour, but it was bigger compared to it, and so were the rooms, I knew my parents would pick that place.

After a few hours, we were finally ready to go. I said as I picked up my cloak,

"Quasi, are you ready?"

He answered walking out of a curtain, "Yes, I'm just about ready."

Once he walked out, I saw that he was wearing different clothes! A red striped tunic with sleeves like mine, a purple cape, and a big red matching hat with a big purple feather to go along with it.

He then asked "Well, how do I look?"

I had to admit, it looked a little funny. I then asked raising my brow and trying to hold in my laugh,

"Hugo picked that out for you, didn't he?"

He answered, "Yes, why? Do y-you think it looks bad?"

I said giggling a little as I walked up to Quasi and placed my hand on his shoulder,

"N-No, no. Quasimodo, you look great." He smiled in response.

I then said, "But I gotta say, the hat's a little much though."

He asked, "Do you really think so?"

I said, "Well, I'm not saying that in a bad way, it actually makes you look like William Shakespeare."

He asked, "Who's William Shakespeare?"

I then said,

"Oh, he's just someone from a little bit later on. I'll tell you more about him some other time." He nodded in response.

I then asked, "Hey, can I see your hat?"

He asked with a raised brow, "Why?"

I said, "I-I just want to see it. I want to try it on and see how it looks."

He said as he handed the hat over to me, "You know that it's not going to fit."

I said confidently,

"Of course it will. Watch!" I placed it onto my head and unfortunately, it all draped down my face, reaching to my shoulders.

Looking at each other, Me and Quasi immediately bursted out laughing. He then said laughing,

"I told you that it wouldn't fit! You look like you're wearing a small bell!"

I said, "Yeah, and it's like I'm wearing a sombrero, but my head shrunk!"

We both continued laughing so hard that we both fell to the floor as we finished. Quasimodo said as he took a breathe,

"That felt good."

I said catching my breathe, "Yeah, I really needed that."

He then said, "Well, we'd better not keep your family waiting."

I said in agreement, "Yeah, we better get going."

He asked, "Do you have your dagger and cloak with you."

I answered putting my cloak on and showing him my dagger,

"Yep, they're all right here."

He said as he took my hand, "Good, now lets do this."

I nodded in response and said,

"Yeah." And with that, we left for the bell tower and headed straight for the inn to meet my family.

 **Leslie's POV**

Throughout the morning, Irena, Esmeralda, Djali, and I were looking in the town square for more information about Jehan and Fleur-de-Lys. As the afternoon started to role in, we finally decided to search the country side of Paris. We kept walking for 10 minutes until we finally came across a house sitting on top of a small hill. It was right next to the miller's house, but it was quiet and it seemed empty.

I said, "That house over there seems empty."

Irena asked, "Yeah, do you think we should go in?"

I said, "I don't know. What if the owner gets mad?"

Irena said "I don't even think there's anyone here."

Esmeralda said, "There's only one way to find out."

We walked up to the house and Esmeralda knocked on the door, and it opened on it's own. Esmeralda called out,

"Hello? Is anybody here? Your door's open!"

We waited for a minute and there was no response. She then said,

"I guess there's no one here but us."

Irena said, "It looks abandoned. Lets go in!"

I tried to say, "Irena, w-we shouldn't-"

But she cut me off and said,

"Don't worry Leslie, there's no one here but us. Nothing's going to happen."

Esmeralda added, "And it does seem suspicious."

I then sighed and said, "Alright, lets go in." And with that, we all walked inside the empty house.

It looked almost like The Palace of Justice, but smaller. We then went into a room and it was filled with notes and letters. We walked over to them and Esmeralda said,

"Hmm, these seem interesting."

She picked up one of the note and read them and said,

"Well, Phoebus already told me that he was his brother. So that's what we know about him so far."

As she continued looking at the note, I noticed some sort of poster was sitting underneath some other notes. I picked it up and I saw that it was an old Feast of Fools poster, and there was a dancer on the front. As I looked closer, I recognized her as Quasimodo's mother!

On the poster, she was called La Florika. I then turned to Irena and Esmeralda and I said,

"Guys, look what I found!"

Irena asked, "What?"

Esmeralda asked, "What is it, Leslie?"

I said, "It's a poster. It's from an old festival years ago."

Irena asked, "So? What does that have to do with anything?"

I then said, "Well, look who's on the poster."

They looked at it and Irena asked, "That's Quasimodo's mother, isn't it?"

I answered, "Yeah, it is."

Irena said, "I didn't know she danced in the festival."

I said, "Neither did I."

Esmeralda said,

"Natalie showed me a picture of her once. It was sad how she died trying to protect Quasimodo." Irena and I nodded in response.

I knew how horrible it was. When I watched the movie with Natalie for the first time, I was horrified by how she was killed. She was literally trying to protect her baby from that bastard and he chased her down and killed her on the steps of Notre Dame. Irena saw it eventually, and she was just as upset as I was at that scene. It was a scene that I hated the most, but I feel good knowing that she died trying to protect her baby.

I then saw another picture sticking out from underneath the notes, so I picked it up and I saw a picture of Florika with Jehan. I kept wondering why he had a picture of Quasimodo's mother on his desk and why he was pictured with her. That was until I looked closely at the picture of her and Jehan and I noticed that she looked like she was pregnant with Quasimodo.

A thought clicked into my head and as I kept looking at the pictures closely, I immediately realized that Jehan was Quasimodo's father! In shock, I gasped and I dropped the pictures.

Irena asked, "Leslie, what's wrong?"

I said as I picked up the pictures, "Guys don't you see? Jehan is Quasimodo's father!"

Esmeralda asked, "What?!"

Irena asked, "Are you sure?"

I answered, "Yes I'm sure, see for yourselves."

Irena looked at them and said in shock, "Oh my God, you're right! He is his father."

Esmeralda said as she held up another note, "And that's not all, look."

We looked at the note and we saw that it was a checklist for the people that were getting taken out by Jehan!

It showed that Phoebus, Madellaine, and Pierre's name were checked off, all except for Esmeralda, Quasimodo and Natalie. I said in shock,

"Oh my God!"

Irena asked, "What do we do?!"

Esmeralda said, "We have to find Quasimodo and Natalie and warn them."

I added, "And we have to show them these pictures too."

Esmeralda said,

"Come on!" And with that, I tucked the pictures into my shirt and and we all ran out of the house.

As we were all about to leave to find Quasimodo and Natalie, we were all stopped in our tracks by Jehan as he said,

"Well! Well! Well! if it isn't the gypsy witch and her 3 sidekicks leaving to go warn their friends."

I shouted, "Jehan!"

He said with a smirk, "You guessed it, mon cherie."

Esmeralda asked with a glare, "What have you done with Phoebus and our other friends?!"

He said in a mockingly way,

"Oh not to worry my fair maiden. For you see, they're all having a nice stay at The Palace of Justice. And soon, you will be joining them."

She fired back pulling out her dagger, "You're not going to take any of us out!"

He then said, "Oh, I believe I will."

Irena sassed, "Oh yeah? You and what army?"

He sadistically grinned and snapped his fingers and before we knew it, 3 tall guys who worked for Jehan came from behind and grabbed both of our arms.

Before they could pull us away, Djali headbutted all three of them and they let go. Irena, Esmeralda and I punched them out and then 3 more of them came out. Before we could do anything, Djali and Esmeralda took care of them and said as she knocked them out,

"We'll fend them off! You two go find Quasimodo and Natalie!"

Irena asked, "Are you sure?"

I asked, "What about you?"

Esmeralda said, "We'll be fine, just go!"

We nodded in response and with that, me and Irena took off and we hid behind two barrels to see what was happening. Esmeralda and Djali were taking all of them out, one by one.

Then all of a sudden, we saw a blonde woman come from behind her and knock her out with a stone while someone grabbed Djali from behind. We gasped in shock and the woman said,

"That will teach you to steal my man, gypsy witch!"

Irena whispered, "That must be Fleur-de-Lys."

As we watched on, Jehan said,

"Excellent work Fleur, Men. Now lock them up with the others!" And they started carrying Esmeralda and Djali away.

I turned to Irena and said,

"We have to find Quasimodo and Natalie now!"

Irena said, "Lets go!" And with that, we race off to go find Quasimodo and Natalie.

 **Third Person's POV**

As the afternoon started to role in, Quasimodo and Natalie finally arrived at the inn where they were to meet Natalie's family. It was close to The Cabaret du Val d' Amour, but it was bigger and the rooms were much more comfortable. As the loving couple walked up to the door of their room, Quasimodo looked at Natalie and said as he placed his hand onto her cheek,

"No matter what happens, we have each other."

She said placing my hand onto his, "Yes, we have each other."

She then took a deep breathe and said,

"Well, lets do this." Quasimodo nodded in response and Natalie knocked on the door.

A minute later, the door opened and it was Natalie's mother. She welcomed them with a warm smile and a laugh and said,

"Hey! You've finally made it!"

She then hugged both her daughter and Quasimodo. Natalie said,

"Hi mom."

Quasimodo said, "Hello, Mrs. York."

She then said, "Come in, come."

They all walked in and saw Natalie's dad, her brother Nathan, her sister Marcelle, and her dog Janie getting up from a table in the middle of the room to greet them. Natalie's father said as he hugged her,

"Hey peanut!"

She said, "Hey Dad."

He then hugged Quasimodo and said, "Hey Quasi, how are you doing? You look great."

He smiled and said "I'm doing very good, sir. Thank you."

They then hugged Natalie's brother and sister and greeted their dog. They then all went over to the table and sat down as Natalie sat next to Quasimodo.

Natalie's mother asked, "So how have you two been the past few days?"

Quasimodo answered, "We have been doing good."

Natalie added, "Yeah, we've made new friends and we actually danced at Feast of Fools."

Marcelle asked, "Really?"

Natalie's mother asked, "How come you didn't invite us?"

She answered, "It just didn't cross my mind at the time, and it took a lot of preparing to do."

Marcelle nodded and said, "Gotcha."

Natalie's mother said,

"Well, we also wanted to come to say sorry about the way we reacted toward your engagement. We truly are happy for both."

Quasimodo and Natalie both smiled in response. Natalie's father asked,

"So, when's the big wedding?"

She answered as she placed her hand on Quasimodo's hand and turned to him,

"Well, depending on how much time it will take, I'd probably have to say in about, 3 or 4 months."

He said nodding his head, "Yes, probably around that time."

Natalie's father then asks,

"Nat, we actually heard something from the inn keeper about you being attacked during the festival?"

Natalie's eyes widened in shock and she said,

"Oh! Um, i-it's just something that happened. I-Its no big deal."

Her father asked pushing a little further, "Were you really attacked?"

She sighed and said,

"Yes I was attacked, someone named Jehan came into my tent and put his hands on me, but Quasimodo came in and saved me."

He then turned to Quasimodo and asked,

"Quasi, where were you when she was being attacked?"

Quasimodo answered,

"I was outside watching the new king and queen of fools celebrate and when I heard Natalie screaming, I rushed into the tent and pinned her attacker to ground until Phoebus and his men came to take him away."

He then asked, "So, he's locked up now right?"

Natalie began to stutter, "Well, um, he-"

Quasimodo placed his hand on the back of his love's shoulder and said facing them,

"Phoebus came to the bell tower yesterday to tell us that he escaped."

Natalie's father stood up in shock and both of her parents exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

Marcelle and Nathan looked on in shock. Her father then asked Quasimodo,

"And you still allowed her to go out there? God, this wouldn't have happened if you paid more attention to her!"

Natalie tried to say something, but Quasimodo stopped her and said,

"Listen, I admit that I should've paid more attention to her. However Phoebus and his men are already searching the town for Jehan, and I gave Natalie a dagger to use for self defense."

Natalie added, "And even when he's not with me, I'm still capable of defending myself."

Her father asked, "And how do you know that you won't be kidnapped or assaulted again?"

Quasimodo answered, "Because I'll be there to protect her when she needs me."

Her father fired back, "Oh yeah, just like you were there to protect her when she was stabbed by Frollo!"

Natalie said, "Dad."

While Natalie's mother said, "Chris, that's enough."

Quasimodo said, "Well, I might have screwed up that night. But that doesn't mean I don't love her."

Chris fired back, "Oh I'm sure you loved her enough to let her die!"

Quasimodo's eyes widened in shock as Natalie shouted,

"Dad!"

And her mother shouted, "Chris!"

Quasimodo then said as he got up from his chair,

"Well, before I lose my temper with anybody, I think I need to take a walk. Mr. and Mrs. York, thank you for your time, but I must go now."

And he started walking toward the door.

Natalie said as she followed him to the door, "Quasi wait! He didn't mean it!"

But he stopped her and said as he opened the door,

"No Natalie, please. I got to do this alone."

And with that, he left the room and walked away into the distance as Natalie held her hand out in sadness.

She then said as she turned her anger to her father and shouted,

"How dare you. How dare you come down here and antagonize me and my fiance like this!"

Chris said, "Nat, we were only looking out for your best interests."

She shouted defiantly,

"No! You were only looking out for yourself and what's best for you! You guys know how much I love him and yet you have the audacity to disrespect him and me!"

She then said,

"And you and mom said it yourselves. You said that Quasimodo was a great man and that you would always support our relationship. I should've known all of that was a lie!"

And she ran to the door. Natalie's mother cried out,

"Natalie wait!"

But Natalie said, "No mom, we're done here." And she ran off to find Quasimodo.

Once she was gone, Natalie's mother turned to her husband and said,

"Well I hope you're happy Chris! Not only did you chase away Quasimodo, but you also chased away our daughter!"

Chris turned to do his wife and said,

"Do you think I'm ready to let her go, Nora? She's 17 years old, she just graduated high school, and now all of a sudden, she decides to go off and get married? I mean, this is crazy!"

Nora asked "What's crazy about this, Chris? What?!"

He answered, "She's too young."

Nora said, "Too young? Chris, she's already going to be 18 in a few days-"

He cut her off and shouted, "I can't lose her again!"

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and he said,

"I can't, not again. Nora, she's still my little peanut. It destroyed me when I thought she was gone forever. What if she gets married and decides not to come back."

Nora said as she placed her hand on his shoulder,

"Chris, I wasn't ready to let her go either. But Chris, our daughter has grown up. She's not a child anymore. She found the man that she loves and she's happy."

Nathan added, "And I'd rather have her with Quasimodo than anybody else from our world."

Nora then asked her husband,

"And what's more important? Having her out of our lives or her being happy?"

As Chris was left in thought, he then heard some murmuring coming from outside. They all then poked their heads out to see what was going on. There were two men walking around outside of the inn and one of them said,

"Hey, what do you think the boss meant by having a date with the bell ringer and his little wife?"

The other one said, "You numskull! He means that he's going to kill Quasimodo and Natalie."

Nora gasped in shock and Chris started to glare at them as one of them said,

"And it's easy. We've already taken out the others, so killing those two will be a sinch!"

The other one said, "I love our jobs."

The other one responded with, "Me too."

After hearing this, Chris turned to his wife and said,

"We know what we have to do."

She nodded in response and Chris signaled his family to come close to him. Nathan and Marcelle got close to them as Nora picked up Janie and used their magic crystals to send them back to their world.


	9. Chapter 9: Love Will Find A Way

**_Chapter 9: Love Will Find A Way_** ****

 **Natalie's POV**

After I left the inn, I immediately began looking for Quasimodo. I couldn't believe that my father berated Quasimodo the way he did. I looked everywhere in the town for him, even in places that I thought he wouldn't be in, but he wasn't there. I kept calling his name and asked people that we knew if they had seen him, but all of them said that they haven't seen him.

I then saw the Miller and his wife walking by and I asked them,

"Excuse me, have you guys seen Quasimodo anywhere?"

His wife answered, "No we haven't, deary."

The Miller added, "But we'll be sure to let you know."

I sighed and said, "Thank you."

And I kept going. I then went back to the bell tower to see if he came back and I ran into the gargoyles and asked them,

"Guys, did Quasimodo come back here?"

Hugo said, "No he hasn't."

Laverne asked, "Why, is anything wrong?"

I answered panicked, "No! I-I just... I'll explain later, but I have to find him." And I rushed out of the bell tower.

I ran out of the doors of Notre Dame and into the center of the town square to find Quasi as I shouted,

"Quasi! Quasimodo!"

As I kept looking around, I heard someone murmur,

"Did you hear about what happened between Quasimodo and Natalie?"

The other said, "Oh yeah, I heard that they got into a big fight while her family was there."

Another asked, "Do you think he's going to break off the engagement?"

I said to myself, "H-He wouldn't!"

I then bumped into a beggar and he said,

"Ah, I wouldn't be surprised! If there's one thing a man would never do, it's stay around with a woman that can't even get along with him and her family."

I gasped in shock and said,

"No, y-you don't understand-" Everyone then started circling around me as the crowd got bigger.

I then started to panic, what if he did want end our engagement? Our relationship? He wouldn't! He wouldn't just leave me and end our engagement without telling me. Would he? I then heard someone mutter,

"He sure seemed angry as he was walking through town."

I then started hyperventilating as more people kept spreading rumors and circling around me. I finally heard another man say,

"I'm sure he wouldn't forgive her for this."

With that, I broke free from the crowd, ran towards Notre Dame and collapsed on the steps in tears. I couldn't believe it. He wanted to end our engagement. God, if I hadn't allowed my family to come here, this wouldn't have happened. Now I lost the love of my life and I shoved away my family. All that I ever loved was gone.

As I continued to weep on the steps, I suddenly heard someone say,

"Ah, it's a wonderful day in Paris! Love is in the air, there's so many beautiful clouds in the sky... And yet, there's still a young woman who hasn't embraced it."

I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was Clopin and I said as I sniffled,

"Oh, Clopin! It's you."

He asked as he sat down next to me and gave me a handkerchief to wipe my tears with,

"What's the matter mon cheri? Why are you upset?"

I said warily as I continued to wipe away my tears, "Clopin, I've got problems."

He said as he wrapped his arm around me,

"Well why don't you tell me about them?"

I asked him, "A-Are you sure?"

He then said, "Why of course, after all, what are friends for."

I sighed in response and began to tell him my problems.

 **Quasimodo's POV**

I just had to get out of that room. I just couldn't believe that Natalie's father berated me like that. I've known him ever since I came into their world and he was so nice, and now all of a sudden, he starts berating me and accusing me of not loving and protecting Natalie? I had to leave the inn, because I was getting to a point where I could've yelled at him and I didn't want to make the situation worse for them and for Natalie. I couldn't take it out on her. I just couldn't.

As I was walking through the darker sides of Paris, I immediately saw two strong looking thugs walking by and I listened in as one of them said,

"So what did the boss say to do after we caught the gypsy girl?"

The other one said, "You nit wit! he said we have to find and capture the bell ringer's fiance."

I gasped and said,

"Natalie?" As I hid behind one of the buildings.

The other one then asked, "Then what?"

He answered, "We then bring her to Jehan so he could kill her himself."

I gasped in shock and said ,"No!"

What have I done? I shouldn't have left her back there. I knew Natalie wasn't with her parents because whenever I was upset and try to go out for a walk alone, she would always follow me and try to find me or catch up with me. She was looking for me. I knew I had to go find her. I couldn't let them find her, and I wasn't going to let them harm her!

I then said, "No! Oh God no!"

As I started running all the way back into town, hoping that I wasn't too late.

 **Third Person's POV**

After telling Clopin about what happened with her, Quasimodo, and her family, he finally asked,

"Wow, so your Dad was that rough with him?"

She answered,

"Yes. I just don't get it, Clopin. When he first met Quasimodo, he loved him and he accepted him. But now he just pushes him away and blames him for stuff that wasn't his fault. Like why is he doing this? Why is he now being so hard on us and not accepting us? And why can't he be happy that I found love?"

Clopin said,

"Well Natalie, love is a complicated thing. And when it comes to marriage, some families can accept it, and sometimes they can't."

She sighed and said as she looked to the sky,

"I just wish that there could be a perfect world where everyone could get along. Where Quasi, my family, and I could all love each other without any problems."

Clopin asked, "Don't we all, mon cheri?"

Natalie sang as she watched an old couple walking by, holding hands;

 _In a perfect world_  
 _One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone_

She sang as she thought about how her parents wouldn't accept their love and as she looked to the sky as it started to set;

 _They can have the world  
We'll create our own_

She continued to sing as she got up and walked down the steps and looked up at the sky to see pink clouds that looked like two doves and a heart;

 _I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart  
I know_  
 _Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go I'm home  
_  
She sang as she walked towards a bridge that was near the seine river and looked at the sky as it got darker;

 _If you are there beside me  
Like dark turning into day_

She then sang as she sat on her knees and a butterfly landed on her finger

 _Somehow we'll come through_

She finally sang as she looked at her engagement ring

 _Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way_

And she sunk her head down into her arms and began to cry again.

Unbeknownst to her, while out in the distance, Quasimodo has finally found her. Upon seeing her depressed and heartbroken, he frowned and said as he felt guilty,

"What have I done?"

He then sang as he continued to look at her with a sad look;

 _I was so afraid  
Now I realize_

Then feeling relieved that she was safe and that she was right there because she loved him, he smiled at her and sang;

 _Love is never wrong_  
 _And so it never dies_

He then sang as he walked closer to her;

 _There's a perfect world_

Upon hearing this, Natalie looked up as she shed a tear and turned to see her love standing there and smiled with joy as he sang;

 _Shining in your eyes_

They both sang as Natalie got up, outstretched their arms, ran to each other and hugged each other;

 _And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you_

They sang as they shared a tight embrace as the wind blew down on them;

 _Love will find a way_

They then sang as they looked into each others eyes and held each others hands;

 _Anywhere we go  
We're home_

They sang as they let go of each others hands as Natalie twirled around and Quasimodo lifted her up by the waist and swung her around, and placed her down;

 _If we are there together  
Like dark turning into day_

They sang as Natalie knelt down and they looked at the night sky to see two butterflies flying together;

 _Somehow we'll come through_

They then sang as they lovingly gazed into each others eyes and Natalie placed her hand onto Quasimodo's cheek as he did the same and took her hand;

 _Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way_

They finally sang as they gazed into each others eyes and leaned close to each other for a tender embrace;

 _I know love will find a way_

Clopin smiled as he watched the couple share a kiss.

 **Natalie's POV**

He still loved me! Even after what happened between him and my dad, he still found me and showed me that he loved me! My heart was truly filled with joy and bliss. After we finished our kiss, I looked at him and said,

"Oh Quasi, I'm sorry for letting the differences between you and my family get between us."

He said, "I'm sorry too Natalie, I shouldn't have walked out on you like that."

I said as I placed my hand onto his cheek,

"Quasimodo, you were right. You were right the whole time. It doesn't matter what they think or what anybody else thinks. What truly matters is that we have each other."

He said caressing my hair,

"Yes, now and forever." I nodded in response and we both hugged each other tightly.

As we kept hugging each other, we heard someone call out,

"Nat! Quasi!"

We turned to see Irena and Leslie running toward us. I asked them as I got up off the ground,

"Guys what's going on?"

Quasi asked, "Where's Esmeralda?"

Irena said as they were both catching their breathe,

"She and Djali were captured and taken to The Palace of Justice."

I said in shock, "WHAT?!"

Quasi asked them, "By who?!"

Irena answered, "Jehan!"

I said surprised, "Jehan?"

Leslie added, "And he also captured Phoebus, Pierre, and Madellaine!"

Quasi said in shock, "WHAT?!"

I was now angry. First he messes with me and now he has decided to bring our friends into this? In anger, I said,

"That son of a bitch! He's going to pay for what he did." Quasi nodded in response.

Leslie said as she handed me an old poster and a picture,

"But that's not all we found. Look!"

Irena added, "Leslie found them on his desk."

I first looked at the poster and I saw that it was an old Feast of Fools poster that had a dancer on the front named La Florika and she looked familiar. As I looked closer, I realized that it was Quasimodo's mother! I didn't know that she was dancer. I then took a look at the picture and I was shocked to see that it was a picture of her and Jehan while she was pregnant! That could only mean one thing. Jehan was Quasimodo's father! In shock, I looked up and said,

"Oh my God!"

Quasi asked, "What? What is it Natalie?"

Nervous, I asked him,

"Uh, Quasi? Remember the time when I showed you a picture of what your mother looked like?"

He said, "Yes, why?"

I asked as I handed the poster to him,

"Well, does she look any familiar to you?"

He looked at it and said as his eyes widened in shock,

"Yes, that's her! But what does this have to do with anything?"

I said nervously as I handed him the picture, "Well, this might actually explain it."

As he looked at it, his eyes widened in shock and he looked at me and said,

"N-No!"

I said uneasy, "Quasimodo, Jehan is your father."

As he kept a shocked look on his face, I said,

"I don't know what to do now. I mean, I know he's your father, but-"

He said with a firm look as he placed his hand onto my shoulder after looking at the picture,

"Well, whether he's my father or not, I'm not going to let him get away with what he did to you and our friends."

I nodded in response.

I then turned to Clopin as he walked over to us and asked,

"Clopin, do you think you could round up one of your toughest men from The Court of Miracles?"

He answered with a confident smile, "Say no more mon cheri, leave it to me."

I nodded in response and with that, he took off to go find help. Leslie asked,

"But Natalie, how are we going to get in?"

Irena added, "Yeah, Jehan's men are guarding the front doors of The Palace of Justice."

I then turned to Quasi and we both nodded and I said with confidence,

"Don't worry guys, I think we might just know how to get in."


	10. Chapter 10: True Love Conquers All

**_Chapter 10: True Love Conquers All Battles_** ****

 **Third Person POV**

As rain started pouring down outside of the Palace of Justice, two of Jehan's men, one tall and another fat, were standing guard outside of the doors. As they kept looking around, all of a sudden, they saw a crippled beggar woman in a blue cloak wobble towards them with her cane. As she got closer to them, the tall one asked callously,

"What do you want?"

She didn't speak, but held up a small can as her arm shook. The fat one scoffed and mockingly asked,

"You want money?"

The tall one laughed and said mockingly,

"I'll give you some money, you little wench!" As he tossed golden coins at her head.

She then raised up her hand, making them stop, and she pointed to the keys that the tall one had.

The tall one scoffed and said, "I'm not giving you my keys, you little freak!"

The fat one then kicked the cane out of her hand, making her fall to the ground. She then weakly grabs her cane and tries to get back up, but only to have the tall guard kick her down again as they cruelly laugh at her.

The crippled woman then says in a croaky voice,

"I-I'm afraid that you guys don't w-want to be messing with me."

The thin one then scoffs and asks, "Oh yeah, and why not?"

She then said in her croaky voice, "Be-cause, I-I'm-"

And says in a normal voice, removing her cloak and revealing herself to be Natalie with a determined grin,

"Your worst nightmare!"

They then look at her in shock as Natalie calls out, looking at the roof,

"Quasimodo! Irena! Now!"

They look up to see the bell ringer of Notre Dame and her friend drop down a big net on the two of them as they looked on in shock and dropped the keys and said,

"Uh Oh."

Once the net fell on the two of them, Natalie called out to Leslie,

"Leslie, come on!"

She came out of her hiding spot with a bunch of rope. She then tossed the other end of the rope to Natalie and said,

"I got the rope."

Natalie said,

"Great, now let's wrap this up." The two girls then started tying the two men up as they struggled to get out of the net.

Once they were done, Natalie said as she took the keys off the ground,

"I'll take these, thank you."

The tall guard then growled, "Why you little-"

But after Quasimodo and Irena climbed down the roof, Quasimodo came up to them, placed his hands onto their heads and slammed them into each other, knocking them out. Natalie said with satisfaction,

"Thanks love. Now that that's been taken care of, let's go bust out our friends."

Natalie then used the keys to unlock the doors and she kicked them open to see Phoebus, Esmeralda, Djali, Pierre, and Madellaine all locked up in one cell. Once the five captives heard the loud bang, they all looked up to see Natalie, Quasimodo, Irena, and Leslie enter the Palace of Justice. Esmeralda shouted with joy,

"Quasi! Nat!"

And everybody else smiled with joy as they stood behind the bars. The four then walked up to the cell and Quasimodo said as Natalie unlocked the cell,

"Don't worry guys, we're busting you all out."

Once the cell opened, they all walked out and embraced Quasimodo, Natalie, Irena, and Leslie. Esmeralda said as she hugged Quasimodo and Natalie,

"I'm so glad that you guys are alright."

Madellaine asked, "But how did you all get pass the guards?"

Natalie said with a satisfied grin, "We have our ways."

Pierre said with relief,

"Well, whatever ways you all used, I'm just glad that we're finally out of that cell."

Phoebus added,

"And more importantly, that we're all safe and together again." They all smiled at each other in response.

Then all of a sudden, they heard someone say with a sinister laugh,

"Not for long!"

The group then looked to see Jehan standing by the front doors.

Quasimodo exclaimed as he used his arm to shield Natalie,

"Jehan!"

He responded with, "You guessed it, hunchback!"

Phoebus chimed in and said angrily,

"Jehan Frollo, you're under arrest for assaulting a woman, mugging soldiers, and kidnapping!"

Fleur-de-Lys then came in and said as she stood by Jehan's side,

"Oh, I'm afraid that nobody's going to be arrested tonight, mon capitan."

Phoebus exclaimed in shock, "Fleur-de-Lys!"

Esmeralda exclaimed in anger, "You're the little tramp that hit me from behind!"

She scoffed in response and said, "You should speak for yourself Gypsy, considering the fact that you live like one!"

Phoebus asked, "Fleur, why are you working for this man? And why are you doing all of this?"

She answered, "Because I finally have the chance to get back at you for leaving me for that Gypsy witch!"

Phoebus then said,

"Are you kidding?! I left you because you were always bossing me around, you were stuck up, you had little compassion for others, and you were always self centered."

She then fired back with, "Well, at least I'm not the one that resorted to sleeping with such Gypsy scum like her!"

Natalie snapped in defense, "Don't you talk about her that way!"

Jehan then said,

"Oh, my sweet gullible, Natalie. We can say and do whatever we want. For you see, you, your little monster, and friends are all outnumbered."

As more and more of his men walked in through the front doors. As the group looked on in fear, Natalie then looked to Quasimodo, and he nodded to her in support.

Putting her fear behind her, she said to Jehan as she pulled out her dagger,

"It doesn't matter! We're not going down without a fight!"

He then said, "Very well, then."

And his guards started to move in on the couple and friends. As the group started to back away, Jehan shouted,

"Poor, sad fools, despite your bravery and resistance, you are all going to perish and vengeance will soon be mine!"

They then heard someone shout,

"Not if we've got anything to say about it!"

They all turned to see Natalie's family and their dog Janie walking out of one of the rooms and towards Quasimodo, Natalie, and their friends. In shock, Natalie said,

"Mom? Dad?"

Another man who was behind her family said, "Hey Nat, don't forget about us."

And Another said, "Yeah, us too."

In disbelief, Natalie said,

"Kacy, Uncle Mike, Uncle Hal, Aunt Gina, Aunt Janna, what are you guys doing here?"

Kacy answered, "We came to help out our cousin."

Natalie said, "But how did you guys know?"

Her mother answered,

"When you left, we overheard two men talking outside about how Jehan was going to kill you and Quasimodo, so we went back to our world and rounded up some of your aunts, uncles and cousins to help."

She then asked, "So everyone else is back at home, right?"

Her mother whispered,

"Well, some of them, but your little cousins came to the bell tower to set up a trap for anyone of Jehan's men that come up there."

Natalie nodded and said, "Oh okay."

She then said, "But you should know, it was your Dad's idea."

Surprised, Natalie asked him

"Dad, it was yours?" He nodded in response.

She asked, "But, I-I thought that you-"

He cut her off and said,

"Nat, I could never be mad at you. I'm the one that was wrong. I only wanted what was best for you. But I now realize that your happiness is what truly matters to me."

Natalie smiled in response and hugged him as she said,

"Oh, Dad!" Quasimodo smiled at the two as they embraced.

Natalie's father then turned his attention to Quasimodo and said,

"And I'm sorry to you, Quasimodo, for the way I acted. The truth is, you really are what's best for my daughter."

The loving couple then smiled at each other in response as he said,

"Thank you, sir."

Natalie's father then said, "Please, call me Dad."

He then smiled in response and then the two men hugged it out while Natalie watched on in joy.

Jehan then said mockingly,

"Oh, that's sweet! Family coming together again. But unfortunately, there's only a few of you and meanwhile, there's more of us!"

Then all of a sudden, they all heard someone say,

"Make that, equal!"

They all turned to see Clopin and most of his Gypsy men and women. Quasimodo shouted with joy,

"Clopin!"

Natalie added, "You made it!"

Clopin said with a confident smile as he and his band of Gypsies walked over to them,

"Hey, I told you two to leave it to me."

They both smiled in response. Jehan then looked on in shock as Natalie's father said,

"You see Jehan, Quasimodo and Natalie have a big family that's united, related or not. So if you plan on messing with them, you're going to have to mess with us too!"

As they all glared at Jehan and his men while Janie growled at them.

Enraged, Jehan shouted, "You fools! Don't just stand there, attack!"

One of them said, "But boss, they're not-"

He snapped, "I don't care what they are you idiot! I said to attack!"

With that, Jehan's men charged towards Quasimodo, Natalie, and their family and friends. Then the whole group charged towards Jehan and his men.

Natalie's father then shouted to Quasimodo as he ran towards Jehan's men,

"We'll fend them off! You get Natalie to a safer spot!"

Quasimodo nodded in response and grabbed Natalie's hand and ran off with her down the hall. Off in the distance, Jehan grabbed the sword that once belonged to his brother and said,

"Oh, you two aren't getting away from me that easy!" And with that, he ran after them with his sword.

Meanwhile, Jehan's men and Quasimodo and Natalie's family and friends were battling it out in combat. Natalie's father punched out two of the guards while her mother punched one out and kicked another in the groin. Nathan punched out a guard and then knocked out two more by making them collide head on into each other.

Marcelle said after she clobbered one of the guards,

"That's for threatening my sister!"

As Natalie's aunts got more physical with the guards, her cousin Kacy placed one of them in a headlock and her uncles clobbered two of them. One guard then grabbed Djali, but then screamed out in pain as Janie bit him.

He started spinning around to try to get her off and another one tried to help, but Djali headbutted both soldiers and Janie then finally let go as they fell to the ground. She then walked up to Djali and licked him on the cheek, making him bleat in response.

Another guard then tried to punch Clopin, but he ducked and said as he pantsed him,

"Woah! Nice try! But you missed!"

He then flipped over guard and punched him out. Phoebus was in a sword fight with a guard and after clashing for a minute, he knocked the sword out of his hand and punched the guard out.

Fleur-de-Lys then attempted to knock Phoebus from behind with a stone, but Esmeralda then came up and knocked her out with a punch to the face, saying,

"That's for knocking me out earlier, and for getting between me and my husband you skank!"

Irena, Leslie, and Madellaine then teamed up to take out three guards by swinging each other around, giving them clotheslines while Pierre gave one a low blow when he tried to hit Madellaine.

In the meantime, the two guards that were walking around in the streets earlier finally came to the bell tower. As they began to look around for Quasimodo and Natalie, all of a sudden, one of Natalie's cousin Justina shouted to them,

"Hey, cheese brains!" As she blew a raspberry towards them.

She then began to run as they started to chase her. They then stopped when they heard another cousin named Brian say,

"Ah, pew! You stink brains are gonna have to do better than that!"

They then grunted and started to chase after him as he ran off.

They then stopped to see four more cousins named Cecily, Evelyn, Alex and Jack along with little Zephyr standing underneath La Fidele as it hovered high above them saying,

"Na! Na! Na! Na! Boo! Boo!" And they all stuck their tongues out at them.

They then ran off as the guards ran under La Fidele. Then all of a sudden, they looked up to see the three gargoyles drop the bell on top of them as they said, "

I hate kids!"

They then started banging on the bell as they were trapped underneath it, shouting,

"You brats let us out!"

Hugo said as he and the other gargoyles came down saying, "Good job, kids!"

They all cheered as they gave each other high fives.

 **Natalie's POV**

We ran all the way down the hall, into a room and we shut the door and locked it with a soldier's staff and barricaded it with a chair. As Quasi kept making sure that it stayed locked, I looked around the room, and I quickly realized that it was the same room where Frollo sang "Hellfire". I shuddered in fright as I looked to the door. Quasi then walked over to me and said as he placed his hands on my shoulders and said,

"It's alright. We're safe for now."

We then heard turned to see someone trying slice through the door with a sword and I screamed as Quasi shielded me. I looked to Quasi and asked,

"Quasi, what do we do?!"

He then looked to the window as it was raining and said, "The roof! Come on!"

And we ran all the way to the window as the man kept trying to break through the door. He then scooped me up and climbed up to the roof, pushing me up first, and then I pulled him up to the edge. We then got up and started running hand in hand as it was raining and thundering down on us.

As we kept running on the roof, all of a sudden, I felt myself slip on the side and I fell hard on the spikes that were sticking out on the side, and I yelped out in pain. Quasi turned to me and asked,

"Are you alright?"

I said trying to sound alright, "Yeah, I-I'm fine. I just slipped."

He then helped me up and when I took a step, a sharp pain struck my left leg and I winced in pain.

He then asked, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

I said clutching my leg, "Ow! it's my leg! Ow!"

He lifted up my skirt a bit to see a deep cut and blood running down my calf. He then said bringing my arm onto his shoulder,

"Here, you're going to be alright. But we've got to keep going okay?"

I said, "Okay."

And with that, he took me in his arms and continued running. As he carried me through the storm, all of a sudden, a lightning bolt stroke right in front of us and he accidentally dropped me. I then screamed,

"Quasimodo!"

As I slid off the edge of the roof, trying to hold on. He then shouted,

"Natalie!"

As he climbed down to the edge to meet me. He then said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me back up,

"Don't worry, I've got you."

As he tried to pull me up, I saw Jehan holding up his sword, about to strike Quasimodo from behind. I screamed,

"Quasi, look out!"

He turned around and gasped as Jehan brought his sword down to strike him, but he quickly dodged it. I kept trying to climb back up as Jehan kept trying to strike Quasi. I then immediately screamed,

"NO!" As he finally kicked Quasi down.

I then immediately climbed back up as I saw him point the sword at Quasi and say,

"At last, you filthy beast! I'll finally be able to avenge my brother's death once and for all!"

As he held up his sword to strike Quasimodo, I stood up on my good leg and threw my shoe at his head. He then turned his attention to me as I shouted to him,

"He didn't kill your brother! I did!"

I then took the blood that was streaming down my leg, Spread it across my abdomen, and bent over, showing him that I was the hunched figure that killed Frollo. He then looked at me with shock and said,

"You were the hunched figure."

I said to him as he walked over to me,

"Despite the fact that he was an evil and sadistic man, I didn't kill him out of cold blood. I killed him because he was about to kill your son!"

And I pointed to Quasimodo.

Jehan growled, "What are you talking about?"

I asked, "You remember Florika?"

He asked, "Yeah, so?"

I asked, "And how you got her pregnant?"

He asked, "What are you getting at?"

I said, "The man that you just tried to kill, that's her son!"

His eyes widened with shock as he looked at Quasimodo. I then said,

"Jehan, I don't blame you for wanting to kill me, but you need to know the kind of person that Frollo was. He was someone who was corrupted by his own hatred and prejudice towards others, and in the end, that's what made him kill Florika and himself."

I continued to say with a sigh as the storm continued,

"But it doesn't have to be this way. You can come with us, you could be apart of our family, and there wouldn't be any hatred or violence, there would be love and peace, and you could finally be the father that Quasimodo never had. Jehan, you have a chance to turn life around right now. Please Jehan. Please."

He then looked at his sword in thought, and then back at Quasimodo as he was still down. He then sighed and then looked at me and kicked me down to the edge of the roof. He then snarled as he pointed his sword at me,

"Any last words before I slit your throat?!"

I then looked to Quasimodo and he gave me a firm nod. I then looked to Jehan and said with a determined grin,

"Yes, your fly's open."

He then said, "What?" As he looked down.

I then took the chance and kicked him in the groin. He groaned and sunk down in pain. I then rotated myself from the edge and he snapped as he grabbed me by the hair,

"Why you little-"

But I slapped him across the face, making him let go and Quasimodo stood up and yanked Jehan towards him. As Jehan pleaded,

"N-No please, I'm sorry!"

But Quasimodo didn't have any of it and said with a glare,

"This is for threatening me, my friends, and my fiance!" As he punched him out.

I gasped in response as he slid off the roof and fell to his death.

After a moment, I looked back at Quasi and said trying to climb back up towards him,

"Oh, Quasimodo."

He said, "Natalie."

As we reached for each other's hand, another lightning bolt struck the roof right next to Quasi and it startled him, causing him to fall. As I saw him slide down, I dove out at him to try to stop him, but it proved to be futile as we both started sliding down the roof. I shouted to Quasi,

"Quasi, grab onto something! Quick!"

He then shouted trying to find something, "There's nothing to grab onto!"

We both continued to scream as we were close to sliding of the roof. But then all of a sudden, as we were about to slide off the edge, we were stopped by some sort of wind. As the wind circled around us, I asked,

"What's happening?!"

Quasi said, "I don't know."

But then the wind appeared in front of us, and then turned into a bright glow, and the glow became the spirit of a woman. But not just any woman, it was the spirit of Quasimodo's mother!

As we looked on in shock, I uttered the words,

"Y-You're Florika, aren't you?" She nodded in response with a warm smile.

Quasimodo then said, "And y-you're my-"

She then spoke up and said with pure joy,

"Yes, my son. Oh, my son!"

And she hugged him with joy as Quasimodo hugged her tightly as tears streamed down his face. She then said looking at him,

"My, how you've grown." Quasi smiled in response.

She then turned to me and saw the cut that I had on my leg. I said,

"Uh, i-it's nothing. I-It was an-"

But she then placed her hand on my leg and her hand started glowing warmly. She then removed her hand after a few seconds and I saw that my cut was gone! I then said in amazement,

"My cut is gone!"

She smiled and said, "It's the least that I could do for what you've done for my son."

I then said, "Thank you." She nodded in response.

Quasimodo then asked, "But mother, there's something I don't understand. Why were you with Jehan? And why did you leave him?"

She answered,

"Oh, for many reasons. When I first met him, I thought that he was nice and that he was meant for me. But then I left him when I became pregnant with you because he drank too much and he was abusive to me, and I thought he would've done the same to you. So I left him."

She then said,

"Quasimodo, I'm proud of you for the man that you've become and how you came to accept yourself for who you truly are. And Natalie, I'm proud of you and thankful that you came into my son's life and showed him the true beauty that he had inside, and how you've protected him from the judge. I don't think that I could choose any other woman that is right for my son."

We both smiled in response as I shed a few tears. She then hugged me and it almost felt as if she were actually hugging me. She placed her hand on my cheek and said,

"Take care of him for me."

I nodded and said, "I will, I promise."

She then turned to Quasi and said, "I love you, Quasimodo."

He said, "I love you too, mother."

And she kissed him on the forehead. She then flew up into the sky and turned into a bunch of bright stars for the night sky as the storm died down.

I then turned to Quasi and said, "Quasi?"

He said, "Yes?"

I said,

"No matter what happens, no matter what enemy we might face, lets promise to stick together and always remember that we have each other."

He said, "I promise. Now and forever, baby."

And with that, we shared a kiss as it continued to rain down on us.


	11. Chapter 11: The Big Wedding

**_Chapter 11: The Big Wedding_** ****

 **Third Person's POV**

The battle between Quasimodo, Natalie, and Jehan was finally over. Jehan was dead, and Fleur-de-Lys and his men were all arrested after the battle had ended. And now it was the time for Quasimodo and Natalie to get married. The wedding took four months to prepare for and it was taking place in none other than the Notre Dame cathedral. As everyone of Quasimodo and Natalie's family and friends arrived in the church, in a different room, Irena, Leslie, Esmeralda, and Madellaine were helping the bride get ready to walk down the isle.

Irena said as she placed a pearl necklace on Natalie's neck,

"Gosh Nat, you look so beautiful."

Leslie added, "Yeah, you look like a princess."

Natalie said with a smile, "Thank you."

Madellaine said adjusting her veil,

"Oh Natalie, this is so exciting, you and Quasi finally getting married, it's almost like a dream."

She said, "I know, to be quite honest, I never thought that we'd get this far."

Esmeralda said fixing up her hair,

"Natalie, this is one of the most best days that any woman could ask for. When I married Phoebus, it was one of the most happiest days of my life. And I know today will be yours and Quasi's. You two were meant for each other."

Natalie nodded in response as she looked into a mirror. Irena then said looking out the door,

"We better get going."

Esmeralda said, "Alright, we'll see you out there Nat."

She then said, "Alright, I'll see you in a bit."

Leslie said, "Bye."

Madellaine said, "See ya." And with that, the four women walked out of the rooms, leaving Natalie alone.

She then walked over to the door and peaked out to see everyone arriving in the church and Quasimodo talking with the archdeacon. She then gasped and turned away from the door, placed her hand on her heart, and started hyperventilating.

She said worriedly, "Oh God, what am I going to do?"

Her mother then came in and asked with a smile,

"Well everyone's here, are you ready to go?"

Natalie said shaking her head, "I don't know, I don't know!"

Her mother gave her a concerned look and said, "What's wrong precious?"

Natalie said as she started pacing back and forth, "Mom, I don't know, what am I going to do?"

Her mother said,

"Precious, listen to me, this is normal. I was nervous before I married your dad. You'll be fine."

Her father then came in and said, "Hey, what's going on? Everyone's waiting to start."

Her mother answered, "Natalie's nervous."

Natalie looked at her father and said,

"Dad, I don't know if I can go out there. If I go out there and get married, I won't be around you guys anymore."

Her father glanced at her mother, then towards her and said,

"Oh peanut, you're not going to lose us. Listen, do you love this man?"

She answered, "Yes."

He then asked, "And does he make you happy?"

She answered, "Yes."

He then said,

"Then there's nothing to be worried about. Natalie, all we want for you is to be happy. And if Quasimodo is the man that makes you happy then it's worth it. You're grown up Nat, and me and your mother couldn't be happier for the woman that you've become."

Natalie said with tears in her eyes,

"Thanks Dad." And with that, the three of them hugged each other tightly.

Her mother then asked as she placed the veil on her head,

"Now, are you ready?"

Natalie answered with a smile and nod, "Yes."

With that, her mother walked out of the room to go take her seat while Natalie and her father walked to the door, waiting to walk down the isle.

Once her mother sat down next to Marcelle, she nodded to the archdeacon and the archdeacon looked to the musicians from The Court of Miracles and they began to play the piano to a romantic ballad. They sang;

 _La la la la la, la la la  
Sing a wedding song tonight_

As Evelyn walked down the isle, tossing rose petals from her basket and Zephyr and Alex walked down, carrying the wedding rings on a pillow. They then sang;

 _For the pretty bride to show her  
We're sharing the glow_

As Irena and Nathan walked down the isle, holding a bouquet of blue and purple flowers. She was wearing a purple strapless dress with a see through wrap around it with a vale on her head, containing purple flowers. While Nathan was wearing a white tunic with black pants and a pair of boots. Once they walked down the alter, Nathan pulled his soon to be brother-in-law in for a quick hug. They both smiled at each other in response. Quasimodo was wearing a white tunic with gold stripes, a white cape, and a big matching hat with a white feather to go with it.

They then sang as Leslie and Clopin walked down the isle;

 _So, as long as there's a moon, above us  
Oh, it seems a shame to waste this tune_

Leslie was wearing a purple dress with sleeves that were off the shoulder but had a strap that was connected to both the sleeve and shoulder, she also had a purple wrap around it and was wearing a vale, containing purple flowers and held a bouquet of blue and purple flowers. Clopin was wearing a purple tunic with white stripes along with matching tights and purple shoes. He was also wearing a white hat with a purple feather to go with it. They then sang as they made their way down the isle and joined their sides;

 _You know  
We all want someone to love us  
I guess I'll love you  
As long as there's a moon_

They then sang as Madellaine and Pierre walked down the isle;

 _They say the moon is like a gypsy  
She casts a spell and then she's gone_

Madellaine was wearing a purple dress with a purple laced corset, off the shoulder see through sleeves, gold beads around her waist, the same headband that she always wears along with a vale of purple flowers, and held a bouquet of blue and purple flowers. Pierre was wearing a white tunic with a purple vest, along with some yellow pants, black boots, and a purple hat with a purple feather to go with it.

As the two joined the others, the musicians sang as Esmeralda and Phoebus joined them at the alter;

 _We know life is strange  
Everything could change_  
 _With the dawn_

Esmeralda was wearing a purple dress with a purple corset with gold stripes, white sleeves with ruffles at the bottom, a ruby necklace, bracelets, an anklet, a headband with a bindi on her forehead, and she was also holding a bouquet of blue and purple flowers. Phoebus was wearing a white tunic with gold straps on the top, light brown pants, and dark brown boots. The musicians then sang as everyone heard the door open and the guests stood up and turned their attention towards the alter;

 _Let the night go on_

In that moment, Natalie and her father appeared before the crowd arm in arm in a beautiful wedding dress as the musicians sang;

 _Oh!_  
 _As long as there's a moon  
To guide us  
Home!  
_  
She was wearing a white bridal dress including a laced corset, poofy upper sleeves with regular white sleeves, a see through sparkly wrap around her skirt, a pearl necklace, a bridal veil containing white flowers with a gold center, and was holding a bouquet of pink and white flowers.

The musicians sang as Quasimodo lovingly looked at his bride while shedding a tear of happiness;

 _Don't let the morning come too soon  
You know  
We all want someone beside us_

Natalie looked over at him lovingly while trying to hold back tears as she and her father walked down the isle, while the whole family looked at her with joy and as her Grandfather was crying into her Grandmother's shoulder. She then gave him a hug of comfort and a kiss on the cheek and continued her walk down the isle. The musicians then sang as Natalie and her father finally made there way to the alter;

 _None of us a truly solitaire  
Every moon is new and someone cares  
I will care for you  
As long as there's a moon_

As the music continued to play softly, the archdeacon asked,

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

Her father answered, "Her mother and I do."

He then let go of his daughter's hand and prepared to go take his seat. But Natalie stopped him, he turned towards her and she hugged him tightly.

She said, "Thank you, for everything."

He smiled in response and said hugging her back,

"You're welcome, little peanut. Now go on and get married."

She smiled and nodded in response. He then turned to Quasimodo and said hugging him,

"Take good care of her, son."

Quasimodo said with a smile, "I will, Dad."

He nodded in response and left to go take his seat next to Natalie's mother and Marcelle, while Quasimodo gave Natalie a hand up on the step of the alter and she gave her bouquet to Leslie.

The archdeacon said to them, "Join hands."

They joined hands and gazed at each other lovingly. He then said,

"Family, friends, we are all gathered here today to join this man and this woman, in holy matrimony."

As the couple lovingly gazed into each other's eyes. He continued to say,

"And I believe that these two have written their own vows. Natalie, would you care to go first?"

She answered, "Yes."

She then looked into Quasimodo's eyes and said,

"I've dreamed about doing a lot of things ever since I was a little girl. I've dreamed about growing up, finding my Mr. Right, and having children of our own. As I grew up, there was a time were I felt like I would never find anyone to love and that I wasn't good enough. Quasimodo, when I met you, you changed my mind and life in many ways that I can't even begin to describe."

She continued to say as she held back tears,

"And you showed me what true love is and what it means to fall in love. And I mean this from the bottom of my heart, there is no one in this world that I'd rather be with than you."

Many people 'awed' in response.

The archdeacon then looked to Quasimodo and asked, "And you, Quasimodo?"

He nodded in response and said,

"All my life, I was hidden from the world and treated like a monster. I was told that nobody would ever love me, and that I was never meant for Heaven's light. Natalie, when you came into my life, you changed all of that. You showed me what the world was really like, and the kind of people that were in it. And most of all, you've shown me the meaning of friendship and true love."

More people 'awed' in response.

The archdeacon turned to Natalie and asked,

"Natalie, do you take this man to be you're lawfully wedded husband? For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

Natalie answered looking into Quasimodo's eyes, "I do."

He then turned to Quasimodo and asked,

"And do you Quasimodo, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? For better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"

Quasimodo answered looking into Natalie's eyes, "I do."

The archdeacon then turned to the ring bearers and asked,

"Now, may I have the rings?"

Alex walked over to them carrying Zephyr as he held up the pillow holding up the rings as Quasimodo and Natalie smiled as they took them. The archdeacon said as Quasimodo and Natalie held up each other's ring,

"Now Quasimodo, you will place the ring onto Natalie's finger and say 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Quasimodo said as he placed the ring onto Natalie's finger,

"With this ring, I thee wed."

He then said,

"Now Natalie, you will place the ring onto Quasimodo's finger and say 'With this ring, I thee wed.'"

Natalie said as she placed the ring onto Quasimodo's finger,

"With this ring, I thee wed."

The archdeacon then said,

"By the power vested in me by the sanctity of the church, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Quasimodo and Natalie smiled joyfully in response and they pulled each other in for a tender kiss as everybody else cheered as the wedding music started playing. They then looked towards their friends and the crowd as they all erupted in cheers. Janie then jumped out of the seat and ran towards the newly weds. Natalie picked her up and Janie gave her and Quasimodo a lick on the face, making them smile.

The couple then set her down and she ran back to Natalie's mother as they joyfully ran towards the front doors of Notre Dame. The doors opened for them and Quasimodo laughed as Natalie shouted with joy,

"We did it!"

As they ran outside to see all of the citizens of Paris cheering for them. Quasimodo then swept Natalie off of her feet and cheered as Victor, Hugo, and Laverne released white doves and rose petals while someone else rang La Fidele.

 **Natalie's POV**

We did it! I couldn't believe it. I was now married to Quasimodo. It was the most happiest day of my life, I felt like I was on top of the world. After the wedding, we all headed down to The Court of Miracles for a party. It was a party like no other. The decorations were perfect and all of our family and friends were here.

As we were all seated and eating dinner, Leslie asked as she and Phoebus stood up and tapped the glass with her fork,

"Everyone please, may we have your attention?"

We all turned our attention to them. She then said,

"There is something that we'd like to say to our friends and newly weds, Quasimodo and Natalie."

Me and Quasimodo smiled to each other in response. She then said,

"I didn't have a lot of friends back then, I didn't really have a good relationship with my family, and my life was kind of hard. That was until I met Natalie. When we were in cross country and track together, she would always try to guide me and help me when I needed it, and I often helped her when she needed it, especially when we needed to go up spectator."

Me, Quasi, and everybody else laughed in response. She then said,

"Natalie, I'm just so happy for you. And you and Quasi are meant for each other." We both smiled in response.

She then turned to Phoebus and he said,

"There's so many things that I could say about Quasimodo, that he is a kind, caring man. But the one thing that I like most about him is that he is a brave and protective man, especially towards Natalie. I remember two years ago, I had my first encounter with Natalie in the bell tower, because I was trying to look for Esmeralda. And while we were up there, I accidentally made her hand bleed. And once Quasi came back... he chased me out with a torch."

We all laughed in response.

He then went on to say while glancing towards Esmeralda,

"But regardless, I knew he loved Natalie from the start. And I'm glad to have him as a friend of mine, because without him, I would've never found my true love."

He then said as he and Leslie lifted up their glasses,

"So, without further a do, Leslie and I would like to make a toast, to Quasimodo and Natalie's life, and to true love."

We all lifted up our glasses and said with a smile, "To true love!"

Clopin then said, "Well, now that that's been said, let's say we get the festivities started by cutting the cake."

Everyone else cheered and I asked, "Should we?"

Quasi said with a grin, "Let's."

I smiled in response and we both got up and walked over to the cake, which was sitting at another table. It was a chocolate cake with vanilla icing and it had small bells on the sides.

Quasi then said as he pointed to the top of the cake,

"Check out what's on top."

I looked up and I saw a wood carved centerpiece of me and Quasi in our wedding attire. I looked to him and said,

"You made that, didn't you?"

He then asked, "Well, what perfect time to make it?"

I smiled and said, "I love it, we should save it."

He nodded and said, "We will."

Marcelle then shouted to us, "Well, what are you two waiting for? let's cut the cake!"

Everyone started encouraging us and I said,

"Alright, alright, let's do it." Everyone started cheering and I picked a big knife next to it.

Quasi said as he overlapped his hands onto mine, "Be careful."

I nodded in response as I sliced the knife into the cake. I managed to cut a big enough piece for both of us and I got it onto the plate. I then started looking for some forks as we held up the piece and Quasi asked,

"Are there any forks around here?"

I asked, "Where are the forks?"

My mother shouted to us, "Use your hands!"

I rolled my eyes and Quasi laughed in response. I then said,

"Alright, alright! We'll do it."

I then grabbed a small piece of the cake and Quasi did the same.

I asked him, "You ready?"

He said, "Yeah."

With that, we held up the pieces and everyone cheered as we fed the pieces to each other and kissed. We then gave each other another piece.

After that, as I was about to give him another piece, he dipped his finger onto the frosting, and dabbed it onto my nose. He and the others laughed while I grabbed part of the piece that had frosting and spread it onto his face.

People shouted, "Oh!" In response while I bent over laughing.

When I stood back up, he said with a mischievous grin as he brought his hand to the back of my head,

"Come here, my love!"

I screamed,

"What?! No!" And he pulled me in and kissed me on the lips, getting frosting all over my face.

Once he let go, I shouted, "Oh my gosh!"

And we all just started laughing. After we finished laughing, Quasi and I grabbed some napkins and wiped our faces while Clopin cut the cake for everybody else.

After we all finished eating the cake, Clopin said,

"Well, now that we've all enjoyed the cake, I'd say it's about time we see the first dance of our bride and groom."

We smiled in response as everybody else cheered. Clopin then said,

"And not only that, the song they will be dancing to is a song written and sung by one of our own, Madellaine!"

Everyone cheered and clapped while Quasi took my hand and we walked into a space that was in the center where the tables sat across. Madellaine said as she stood on a stage with Pierre and as the music started playing,

"Now, this song took a little while for me to write. But thanks to Pierre, I think I've written a good song that best represents Quasimodo and Natalie's love for each other. I love you guys."

We smiled in response and Quasi and I got into a dancing position.

Madellaine sang as Quasi and I started slow dancing as we looked happily into each other's eyes;

 _Angel in disguise  
Stories in his eyes  
Love for every true heart that it sees_

She then sang as we started to pick it up a little;

 _Was it just a lucky day  
That it turned and looked my way  
Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes_

She sang as Quasi pointed up to the ceiling and I looked to see shining golden stars and a golden moon;

 _He showed me all new things  
The shimmer of moonbeans  
I was blind but now he's helped me see_

I then smiled back at him. She then sang as we sped up our dancing and Quasi started to twirl me around;

 _I was lost but now I'm found  
His happiness surrounds  
And now I find that my dreams can come true_

He then pulled me back close to him and we continued dancing as she sang;

 _'Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life_

He then lifted me up by the waist and I laughed as he swung me around as she sang;

 _I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
You know I'm tellin' the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you _

He then set me down and we continued slow dancing.

Madellaine sang as I thought back to how Quasi and I first met and how he helped me overcome my fear of birds;

 _It didn't start this way  
It happened just one day  
You smiled at me and I saw you, differently_

She sang as I looked at Quasi and shed a tear and he wiped it away and took my hand;

 _Now I'm tremble just to be  
A part of you as we..._

She then sang as Quasi spun me around by the waist and I outstretched my arms in happiness;

 _Begin a life that's sure to never end_

She then sang as I continued to spin around on my own;

 _'Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life_

Quasi then swept me off of my feet and I laughed as he spun me around as Madellaine sang;

 _I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you cause my soul would die _

She then finally sang as Quasi set me down and we slow danced again;

 _You know I'm tellin' the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you_

As we continued to dance, I sang softly into his ear;

 _The rest of my life babe_

He smiled and sang softly into my ear;

 _Loving you_

I smiled in response and as soon the music started to end, we started kissing.

Everyone then started cheering for us as we looked back at them. Quasi and I then started clapping for Madellaine as she and Pierre looked to each other lovingly. Clopin then said,

"Aw, that was a beautiful song and dance for a beautiful couple. Now then, we must have the bride stay on the dance floor because it's time for the father and daughter dance of the evening."

Quasi then left to go take his seat at our table while my dad came into the center. The music then started playing and he asked,

"Are you ready, peanut?"

I answered taking his hand, "Yes, Dad."

The leading musician from the wedding sang as we began slow dancing;

 _I'm giving you away_  
 _But I'm not letting go  
The memories, they flood my mind  
Of the little girl I know  
_  
Then they sang as I thought about the old memories that my dad and I had when I was little;

 _Once upon a time  
You held my hand so tight  
You'd close your eyes and say a prayer  
Then I'd kiss your head goodnight_

They then sang as we continued dancing;

 _As we dance I keep our love deep within my heart  
And thank God for giving me this angel in my arms_

They then sang as I leaned my head close to my Dad and shed a few tears and he held the side of my head for comfort;

 _You're my little angel  
So baby don't you cry  
It's time to spread your wings and fly  
If there's one thing this father knows  
The hardest part is letting go  
But you will still always be...  
Daddy's little angel_

As they kept singing, I looked at my Dad and said,

"Dad, no matter where I go, no matter what happens, you know that I still need you right?"

He said,

"Nat, you know I'll always be there for you, whether you're back in our world or Notre Dame. And you know that I'm proud of you for the woman you've become. You've grown up."

I then said, "I love you, Dad."

He then said, "I love you too, peanut." I then leaned close to him as the lead singer finally sang;

 _You're my little angel  
So baby don't you cry  
It's time to spread your wings and fly  
If there's one thing this father knows  
The hardest part is letting go  
But you will still always be...  
Daddy's little angel_

As the song ended, me and my Dad hugged each other tightly and I didn't let go for about a minute, but it felt nice and Quasi watched us with a smile, so that made me happier.

For the next few minutes, we were all dancing and having fun. Quasi danced with my Mom, Grandmother, aunts, sister, and some of my little cousins. Meanwhile I danced with my Dad again, Grandfather, uncles, brother, and a few of my cousins and little cousins. After that, we all got together and did a traditional Mexican wedding dance called "La Vibora de la Mar" or the "sea snake." It was where we all sang and danced, holding hands in a circle around Quasi and I and where we started a bridge and danced in front of each other. Clopin then did an old gypsy tradition, where he grabbed a jug and smashed it onto the floor in pieces.

He then said, "one, two, three, a thousand pieces. That means your marriage will last for a thousand years."

Quasi and I smiled at each other with joy as everybody else cheered.

Clopin said,

"Now, I'd say it's time for all of the single ladies to come into the center. Because it's time for the bride to toss the bouquet!"

All of the ladies cheered and got into the center. I grabbed the bouquet and smiled at them as they started rallying together to catch it. I then turned my back and nodded to Quasimodo and I tossed the bouquet. I then turned around and I saw that Madellaine caught it and we all cheered and clapped for her.

Clopin then said,

"And now it's time for all of the single men to come into the center so the groom can see who will catch the garnet!"

All of the men clapped and came into the center. I then sat down and lifted up my dress as Quasi gently pulled off my garnet. He then smiled towards the crowd, turned his back and nodded to me and tossed the garnet.

We then looked to the crowd and we saw that Pierre caught it and we all cheered and clapped for him as Madellaine came up to him and looked at him lovingly. I knew they would be a good couple, and who knows? They might even get married one day.

For the rest of the party, we all danced, talked, goofed around, and had a good time. Even my little cousins were dancing and playing with the gypsy children. It was the greatest day of my life.

 **Quasimodo's POV**

This was the greatest day of my life. I got to marry the love of my life, and we got to celebrate our love with our family and friends. At the moment, I didn't think that it would get any better than this.

That was until Natalie and I got back to the bell tower after the party ended. When we got inside, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne came out and shouted,

"Surprise!"

And we saw many beautiful, romantic decorations all around the bell tower, even the rafters looked amazing. Natalie looked around the room and said,

"Wow, this is amazing."

I asked them, "Did you all do this yourselves?"

Hugo said, "Yep, it took us all day to do this."

Victor added, "But it surely came out perfect in the end."

Natalie said, "Aw, that's really sweet of you guys."

I added, "But you didn't have to do it."

Laverne said, "Hey, you'd know we'd do anything for our newly weds."

Hugo added, "Yeah, you two deserve it." We both smiled in response.

I then looked to my bride with a mischievous grin as I took her hand. Natalie asked with a nervous laugh while trying to back away,

"W-What are you-"

But before she could finish her question, I twirled her around and swept her off of her feet. She squealed and shouted,

"Quasimodo!" In response and we started laughing as I carried her all the way to the bed.

Once I plopped her onto the bed, She said with a laugh,

"Ha! You're crazy!"

I then asked with a small laugh,

"Well, what do you expect of me? You knew I'd be this happy on our wedding day."

She smiled and said, "I knew you would be Mr. bell ringer."

I smiled and said,

"I knew you'd be happy too, Mrs. bell ringer." We both laughed in response.

She then said, "Gosh, I just thought about so many things today."

I asked, "Like what?"

She answered,

"Whether I would be ready, how happy I was, and I just kept thinking about how we came to love each other."

I smiled in response and said, "I thought about those things too."

She then said, "Quasi, I have a question."

I asked, "What's that?"

She asked, "I want to know, why did you fall in love me in the first place?"

I answered,

"Oh Natalie, I fell in love with you for many reasons. I fell in love for your kindness, you're sweetness and compassion, and many more. And to tell you the truth, I actually did fall in love with you before you told me you loved me."

Surprised, she asked, "You did?"

I answered, "Yes, although I was unsure of it at that time, I knew then and I know now that I love you and I always will."

She said, "Oh Quasi!"

And she hugged me and gave me a small kiss on the lips. She then said,

"I absolutely felt the same way when I met you." I smiled in response.

I then said, "But I knew there were more reasons to why I fell in love with you."

I then started to sing;

 _Do I love you  
Because you're beautiful  
Or are you beautiful  
Because I love you_

I sang as I got up from the bed and helped Natalie up;

 _Am I making believe_  
 _I see in you  
A girl too lovely to  
Be really true_

I then sang as I placed my hand onto her cheek;

 _Are you the sweet invention  
Of a lover's dream  
Or are you really as  
Beautiful as you seem_

Natalie then looked at me and said as we went outside onto the balcony,

"You know, I've actually had the same thought when I started to have feelings for you."

I asked surprised, "Really?"

She said, "Yes. And today, it really seems like a dream."

She sang as she ran her fingers through my hair;

 _Am I making believe  
I see in you  
A man too perfect to  
Be really true _

She sang as she sat on the railing of the balcony;

 _Do I want you  
Because you're wonderful  
Or are you wonderful  
Because I want you_

We both sang as I sat next to her on the railing;

 _You are the sweet invention  
Of a lover's dream  
And you are really as  
Wonderful as you seem_

We then softly sang as we leaned closer to each other;

 _You are really as  
Wonderful as you seem_

And we pulled in for a tender kiss as the night sky grew more beautiful and as the future looked bright.


	12. Chapter 12: Having Children & Ending

**_Chapter 12: Having Children and a Happy Ending_** ****

 **Third Person's POV**

Nearly two years have gone by since the wedding of Quasimodo and Natalie and a lot of things have happened. Pierre and Madellaine were now engaged to be married, Irena and Leslie were finishing up with college, Zephyr was now four and beginning to speak and play more, and Esmeralda was now pregnant with another child. As for Quasimodo and Natalie, life was going great for them, especially now because Natalie was currently nine months pregnant with their children and was due any day and soon that day came.

It was a nice summer day and Quasimodo was in the bell tower, tidying up and getting ready to ring the bells for the morning mass. He then climbed up a ladder and grabbed onto a rope as he prepared to ring one of the bells. As he was about to pull down on the rope, he saw his pregnant wife along with Irena, Leslie, Madellaine, and Esmeralda walk in.

Natalie said, "Hey Quasi!"

He smiled and climbed down to greet his wife and friends. He hugged Natalie and said as he kissed her on the lips,

"Hi honey! How are you doing?"

She answered with a smile while catching her breathe, "I'm doing good. Doing good."

He then turned his attention to the girls and said, "Did you all just get here?"

Irena answered, "Yes, we just met downstairs at the front doors." He nodded in response.

He then turned his attention back to Natalie and asked,

"How are the little ones doing?"

She answered placing her hands on her stomach,

"Oh, they're doing good. They've been kicking all morning."

He then placed his hands onto her stomach and said looking down at it,

"Hi little ones. Have you been keeping your mother on her feet all morning?"

He then felt tiny kicks coming from Natalie's stomach and the couple laughed with joy.

Madellaine turned to Esmeralda and asked,

"Speaking of babies, Esmeralda, how are you doing with your baby?"

She answered, "Oh, I'm doing good. I haven't really had too many symptoms yet, but I am starting to have weird cravings."

Natalie then said,

"Oh that reminds me! I forgot to go get breakfast for all of us. I'll be back soon." As she prepared to head down the stairs.

Quasimodo immediately rushed to her and asked with concern,

"A-Are you sure that you want to go now? I-I mean, we could go after I'm done ringing the bells."

She said,

"Oh no no, don't worry! I'll be fine. You just ring the bells and I'll walk down to the bakery and get us breakfast. See you in a bit!" And with that, she started walking down the stairs.

Quasimodo then said to the girls with a worried look, "Go with her."

Esmeralda nodded in response and said, "Alright, we will. Come on guys."

Leslie said, "We'll be back."

And with that, the four women walked down the stairs to catch up to Natalie. Quasimodo then climbed back up to the bells and said with a sigh,

"Please let her be okay." And with that, he started ringing the bells for the morning mass.

Meanwhile, the four women finally caught up to her down stairs. Natalie said as they all walked out through the main entrance,

"Thanks for coming with me guys."

Irena said, "It's no problem."

Leslie then asked, "But Natalie, are you sure you want to be doing this?"

Esmeralda added, "Yeah I mean, I don't think it's right for you to be out here in the state you are in."

Natalie said reassuringly, "Guys don't worry, I'll be fine. I mean, the bakery isn't even that far from here anyways, I'll be alright."

Esmeralda said nervously, "Alright." And with that, they continued walking.

As they got to the entrance of the bakery, all of a sudden, Natalie yelled out in pain and clutched her stomach. They all turned to her with concern and Esmeralda asked placing her hands on Natalie's shoulders,

"Nat, are you alright?"

Irena asked, "What's wrong?" She then winced in pain and said bending over,

"The babies are coming!"

They all exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

Madellaine asked frantically, "What do we do?!"

Leslie then said, "I'll go get Quasimodo!" And she ran off towards Notre Dame.

Irena said, "I'll go get her family!" And she ran off towards the inns to go find them.

Esmeralda turned to Madellaine and asked,

"Madellaine, do you know where the doctor is?"

She answered, "Yes."

Esmeralda then said, "Well go find him and bring him back here."

She nodded and said,

"Alright." And with that, she ran off to go find the doctor.

Esmeralda said as she helped bring Natalie to the ground,

"You're going to be alright, Natalie. Just keep breathing."

And Natalie continued to breath hard as more people from outside came towards her, including Phoebus, Pierre, and Clopin.

 **Quasimodo's POV**

I was still ringing the bells as the morning mass started. That was until I saw Leslie running into the bell tower calling out,

"Quasi! Quasimodo!"

I let go of the rope and climbed down to her and asked,

"Leslie, what's wrong?"

She shouted to me, "I-It's Natalie! She's gone into labor!"

My mind went into shock. My wife was about to give birth to our children, and I'm not with her to see it! I asked panicked,

"WHAT?! Well where is she?!"

Leslie answered, "She is in the town square near the bakery."

Then without thinking, I threw Leslie over my shoulders as I said,

"Come on, there's no time to waste!"

Leslie shouted as I ran towards the balcony and started climbing down Notre Dame,

"Wait! Quasi, what are you doing?!"

But I wasn't listening. At that point, I knew I had to get to Natalie and help her in the best way that I could.

After I finished climbing, I set Leslie down and we started running towards the crowd gathered near the bakery. As we got through the crowd, I heard Natalie shout,

"QUASIMODO!"

I shouted,

"Hold on Natalie, I'm coming!" As I kept running.

After we got through the crowd, we finally found Natalie on the ground, breathing hard next to Esmeralda. I knelt down beside her and said,

"Don't worry love, I'm here now. Everything's going to be alright."

She screamed as I took her hand,

"Quasi, please make this pain stop!"

I said as I rubbed her back comfortingly, "I know dear, I know it hurts."

I then saw Natalie's family and the doctor arrive. Natalie's mother knelt down beside her and said,

"We're right here, precious."

Her father said, "You'll be alright, peanut."

Natalie then looked up at me and said breathing heavily,

"Please, get me back to the bell tower."

I then thought for a minute, because I knew she wanted to give birth in the bell tower, I just felt that it was the least that I could do since she was in such horrible pain. I then nodded said,

"Alright. Everybody, follow me to the bell tower!"

And with that, I took Natalie in my arms and I ran back to Notre Dame carrying her while everybody else followed.

I then placed Natalie on our bed and our friends and family surrounded us. The doctor then came towards the end of the bed and looked under Natalie's dress and said,

"She's fully dilated. It's time."

I looked to Natalie and said as I took her hand, "It's time for you to push now."

Everyone else started encouraging her and Esmeralda said,

"You'll get through this Nat, just breath and push."

She nodded in response and she started taking deep breathes as the doctor said,

"Deep breathes Natalie, deep breathes. Alright now, get ready, in three, two, now push!"

And Natalie started to push as she let out a painful scream.

I said to her caressing the back of her head, "You're doing great, Nat."

Her father said, "Atta girl, peanut!"

Irena said, "Keep going, Nat."

The doctor then said,

"Head's out, you're doing great Natalie. Take four more deep breaths and push."

Natalie said in despair, "Oh, I can't do it anymore!"

Her father said, "Yes you can Nat. Remember, Yorks don't quit!"

I said placing my hand onto her shoulder,

"Come on Nat, just one more push! For me!"

Natalie then started pushing really hard while screaming loudly. After about a minute, we all heard a small cry of a baby and after two more minutes, we heard another one.

We all then looked forward to see the doctor lifting up two twin babies as he said with a smile,

"Congratulations, you now have a son and a daughter."

I smiled with tears in my eyes and Natalie said while crying tears of joy,

"A boy and a girl?"

He answered, "Yes, it's a boy and girl."

As he handed them over to her, placing the boy on the left, and the girl on the right. She said looking down at them as tears flowed down her face and as they looked up at us,

"Hi, hello!"

I said, "Hello, little ones." As I gently placed my hand on each of their heads.

The doctor then used a pair of scissors to cut their umbilical cords and right after, the babies started crying.

We then wrapped them up in blankets and I gently took the little girl in my arms while Natalie kept holding the little boy. I said as I lightly bounced her in my arms as she continued crying,

"Shh, It's okay. It's okay baby."

She stopped crying and she opened her eyed and looked up at me. She then smiled at me and I smiled back. She was the most precious baby girl that I've ever seen.

She had my eyes and my hair, and she had Natalie's nose and freckles. I then saw as Natalie finally calmed down the baby boy. He had Natalie's eyes and hair, but he also had a nose similar to mine. I looked back at our baby girl and said with a smile,

"Hi, sweetie. I'm you're Daddy."

I looked at Natalie who was looking at our baby boy as she said with a smile,

"And I'm you're Mommy. Hi."

Natalie's father then said with tears in his eyes,

"Gosh, they're so beautiful!" Her mother nodded in response.

Esmeralda said, "Quasi, Nat, they're perfect."

Leslie said, "Quasi, Natalie, they're so adorable."

Madellaine said to Pierre with a smile, "That could be us one day."

He smiled back at her and said, "It will be."

Irena then asked, "What are you guys going to name them?"

Natalie and I looked to each other with a smile and she went on to say as she glanced at our baby girl,

"Well, after thinking long and hard about this, we present to you, Christina."

Everyone cheered and then she went to say as she glanced over at me,

"Christina Marie." And they cheered some more.

I then said, "And for our little boy, we present to you, Dimitri Lee."

Everyone erupted in cheers as we continued to celebrate the birth of our children.

 **Natalie's POV**

The whole experience of birth put me through the worst pain of my life, but in the end, it was all worth it to see our children. Christina had most of her traits mix in with Quasimodo, but she still had some of mine. And Dimitri had most of his traits mix in with mine, but he also had some of Quasimodo's as well. They were the most precious things that I've ever seen and they were our special miracles because they were born healthy.

As the evening came, everyone else has gone home and it was just me, Quasi, and the kids. As we continued to hold our children, I said,

"Oh Quasi, they're so beautiful."

He said wrapping his arm around me, "They truly are Natalie. They truly are."

I said, "Oh, I feel like all of my dreams came true."

He then sighed and said,

"Oh, I didn't think that I would ever have this. I feel like everything that I've gotten was a miracle. Meeting you, falling in love, getting married, and now having children of our own."

I said, "I feel the same way, everything we went through, everything we've gotten truly was a miracle."

He then said, "Just an ordinary miracle."

I smiled and asked, "Where haven't I heard that one before?"

I went on to say, "But I'm sure Christina and Dimitri will have the same ordinary miracles that we've received."

He said, "Definitely." I nodded in response.

We then heard Christina and Dimitri start to cry again. We started to bounce them softly as Quasi said,

"Oh no, it's alright little Chrissy. Shh, We're here."

I said, "And don't you cry Dimitri. We're here. Come on, come on."

As we continued bouncing them, I heard Quasi sing;

 _Imagine someone to love  
Who loves you_

They both stopped crying and looked up at us. I sang;

 _Imagine  
To look in their eyes and see_

He sang;

 _Imagine how miraculous it seems to be_

I smiled as I sang;

 _But it's not so very rare_

He sang with a smile;

 _You can find it anywhere_

We then both sang;

 _It's an ordinary miracle  
The kind you find around you every single day  
Or maybe it's just seasonal  
Like spring and May  
They're so many_

They then looked at us with fascination. We sang;

 _Of all the many miracles  
Mysterious and marvellous and big and small  
When people fall in love it really beats them all_

Quasi sang as he lifted Christina up a little closer to him.

 _Oh, to see it_

I sang as I poked both of their tiny little noses.

 _To feel it_

We then both sang;

 _To know it  
Imagine someone to love  
Who loves you  
Imagine to look in their eyes  
And see  
Imagine how extraordinary  
it would be_

We sang looking down at them;

 _When an ordinary miracle_  
 _Happens to  
You_

I then said looking to Quasimodo, "After all..."

He smiled and said,

"I know what you mean."

We looked into each other's eyes as we sang;

 _Now that an ordinary miracle  
Has happened to  
Us_

We then pulled each other in for a tender kiss. After we were done, we continued looking at our children.

I now had it all. Everything that I ever wanted. I had a wonderful home, the love of my life, and now a family of our own. Sure we went through a lot of obstacles and trials in our lives, but it was all worth it in the end, because it made us stronger and brought us closer together. And now that our little miracles have been born, they were now apart of our journey. I know we will have a lot more adventures in our lives. But I know this couldn't have started, if it wasn't for our tale of true love.


End file.
